Catastrophic Excursion
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: It was any normal day in Namimori Middle, until Reborn appeared claiming that the whole class will be going on a full-day trip to the Vongola mansion! Tsuna is pretty much pissed but has to go along with Reborn's plan. How will all this work out? Rated T for Gokudera, Squalo and my swearing in the future chapters...NO PAIRINGS... ON HIATUS AS CHAPTERS ARE VERY SLOWLY PROGRESSING
1. Preparations

**Hello again! I was so happy at all the reviews I got from Vongola Decimo, so here are the replies;**

**scratchart123- Thank you so much! We think the same! Tsuna needs to be more baddass, and don't worry! He will be in this fic!  
****  
****animelover crowe550- Thanks for your short but encouraging review!**

**aBoastingjerK- I too, just love stories like these! And since I didn't find much of them, I wrote one myself _**

**mikan27lover- LOL at the mini RP =w=... Arigatou! And thank god Akira Amano had stopped drawing those bullying scenes...but the bloodiness of the recent chapters aren't helping TTATT  
****  
JEJE- I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but I can't think of anything _**

**MacadamiaMistress- Domo Arigatou! ^^**

**No One- Thanks for your tip! I edited that part!**

**Mellissa- *smiles* XD**

**SkyGem- Thanks so much, SkyGem-sensei! I really appreciate your help!**

**forever LuNa- I know right! But now, at least Tsuna can enter HDWM without bullets! *squeal***

**feressaloveyaoi- Haha, LOL. And here is the fic you've been waiting for!**

**ArcobalenoCanvas- I will definitely need ideas QAQ Where are plot bunnies when you need them? TTATT**

**Soul Vrazy- Your request is on hold due to this fic...gomenasai!**  
**  
Mikan no Hana- XD Hell yeah!**

**- Thanks! I always though those 1-2 worded replies were kool _ I can already imagine Tsuna saying that! (when I edited this reply, the penname disappeared...if it does it again, this is for !)**

**Lexie-chan94- I achieved an achievement! Making Tsuna cool! Yay~**

**Yume Li- I'm working on it, not really...as soon as I have a awesome idea, then zoom!**

**Haha, such a long list ****Thanks to all who are supporting me! ****This fic will probably be my main one for now, as it will be more that 2 chapters (what a miracle!) Plus the title was only given when I was uploading the document **

**Also, as many of you may find this similar to 2 others, its because, well, I was inspired by them. Mainly 'Summer to Remember' by SkyGem, but also 'That Trip to Italy' by zerochitentoppakai. This fic and 'That Trip to Italy' may be very similar, but when I wrote this, I only tried to make it different to 'Summer to Remember', as I thought I needn't worry about 'That Trip to Italy' as Tsuna and co. have only arrived at the airport. I apologise to said authors.**

**Enough of my crap, here's the first chappy~**

**I now present you to:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparations**

It was a normal day in Namimori Middle; though it was already half way through the term.

In class 3-A, science lesson was currently proceeding as usual. Tsuna was staring out the window, clearly not interested on what his teacher, Nezu, was writing on the board. As for Yamamoto and Gokudera, the two felt the same as their boss.

The only noise present was the sound of birds, Nezu-sensei, and chalk hitting the blackboard.

Everything was okay until the door slid open to reveal the school Reborn, in his 'Reboyama-sensei' cosplay.

"Reboyama-sensei! What brings you here today?" Nezu-sensei asked, which was replied with a smirk.

"I'm here to make an announcement." and he turned to face the whole class "Class 3-A. Congratulations. You will be going on an excursion to a mansion owned by a dear friend of mine."

A few moments passed for the students to be able to digest the surprise, and then, cheering. "Now, shut up and listen whilst I explain all the details." Reborn's squeaky voice echoed throughout the classroom, noise immediately dying.

"You will all be leaving at 8am in 2 weeks. Forms will now be passed to you for your parents or caregivers to sign, and return within a week." Said sheets of paper were then passed out by Nezu-sensei, who was trying very hard not to show his excitement.

Chatter took over again, due to the fact that the majority of the class have never been in a mansion before. Reborn continued to speak "The excursion lasts for the whole day. Consider it a history excursion all about the old organisation, Vongola."

As soon as the word 'Vongola' escaped Reborn's mouth, a vein appeared on Tsuna's forehead, who was now glaring at his tutor, clearly pissed. Gokudera was glancing worriedly at his boss, Yamamoto was forcing a grin, and Chrome just sat in her seat, looking bewildered.

Whispers took over. After all, among everyone in the room, the Vongola was very famous. It was always on the top of popular makeup and sporting brands, travel and vacation etc. But of course, none of them know that those were all undercover companies for the Vongola _mafia _famiglia.

Ignoring the sudden chatter, Reborn continued "My friend might visit during the time of our visit, if he manages to spare some of his time and take a break from all his work in _Sicily_."

Seeing the infant smirk, Tsuna's anger just rose to a whole new level, but luckily, he managed to suppress the urge to punch his tutor's smug face. The bell rang, and Tsunayoshi got up from his seat and said "Hayato, Takeshi, we're leaving" both replied with a "Hai" and the trio left.

One question materialised in each student's (except for Chrome and Kyoko) head, "_Since when did Dame-Tsuna address Yamamoto and Gokudera by their first names?_"

_**~After school, in Tsuna's room~**_

The Vongola Decimo slammed his bedroom door open, though not startling the fedora-wearing baby one bit; after all, this is what he'd expected. "Reborn! What are you planning?"

Said infant smirked "it's not my decision, Nono agreed to this"

Tsuna's hyper intuition kicked in "let me guess. You were the one who suggested it, am I right?"

Reborn smirked again "Sharp as always, but that's good for a boss. Yes, you're right, I suggested it." The brunette now had two anime veins on his forehead, not a good sign. "Because I was getting bored, and when I heard Gokudera saying…"

Leon leaped off of Reborn's fedora, only to turn into a video camera, and the Sun Arcobaleno pressed play. "_Those bastards are blind! Can't they see Juudaime's awesomeness? Juudaime! Let's find some enemy famiglias and bring them here to the school and let you beat them up!_"

As Reborn smirked, the shape-shifting chameleon changed back. "…I thought that I would enjoy seeing your fellow classmates' expression once they see your 'boss' side, also, many other people are coming to visit Japan as well. Though Nono's guardian won't have time, Lancia, Basil and them may be."

Before Tsuna could say anything else, the Sun Arcobaleno had already fallen asleep. Also, the brunette made a mental note to kill Gokudera later on.

_**~A week later~**_

Homeroom began with Reboyama-sensei once again marching into the Vongola Tenth's classroom. "Ciaossu minna! I'm glad to see that all of you have managed to hand in your forms, so now I would like to give you an I.D. card for when you're at the mansion, just in case one of the guards suspects you, and also the information sheet with all the details you may have forgotten, which includes a list of what you will need to bring. Understood?" Everyone except for our four Vongola members nodded. One by one, students got up to get their sheet.

After the stack of paper and pile of I.D. cards were gone from the briefcase they were previously in, Reborn spoke. "Any questions?"

Hands immediately shot up "How did you get our photos and signatures?" asked a brown-haired male called Hiritsuga Ryou.

"I have my ways" Reborn replied with a smirk, leaving some slightly curious students and an eye-rolling Tsuna. A few more questions were asked until only one person's hand was raised.

The blue-haired girl, namely Tsukisawa Lulu, asked "How come Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Sawada-kun and Dokuro-san didn't get an I.D. card?"

The infant looked amused "why don't you ask them yourself?" and all attention was directed towards the three.

Tsuna, on the other hand, looked the least amused, and said "Because we don't need one."

A puzzled look appeared on the classmate's faces and so Lulu asked another question "but why?"

As the two simple words left her mouth, Gokudera slammed his hands on his desk and shouted "Woman! That's none of your bloody business!"

No questions were asked after that, so Reborn rapped it all up "I'll see you all at the school gates in a week, and don't forget to eat breakfast before you come." and left.

* * *

**How was it? How was it? ^^**

**Actually, I always work on this fic during clas =w= Shh! Don't tell anyone! Mwahahaha!**

**Anyways, the next chapter will (hopefully) be published in 1-2 weeks **

**Until then, please review~**


	2. Vongola Mansion

**Well, this chapter sure came out earlier than expected...you see, I already had the chapter planned out, and I already started on it, but since it was the weekend, I wanted to chill, but since I was bored, I just finished it~**

**Well, here are the replies to the reviews:**

**doremishine itsuko****- Haha! Thanks for the compliment! And also, I actually didn't plan on putting in the Shimon as I was making it just after the Future Arc, but I'll try... (READ: try)**

**Xana100****- Thanks! I will somehow manage to finish fic~~**

**550****- Arigatou! Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly **

**Dumti****- Well, not so much hell...actually, maybe yes...**

**KyoTsuMu182769****- Actually, neither am I...I had the basic idea for this chapter but I really didn't feel like typing it at that time, but then I had nothing to do, so I did it anyways... Btw, love your name~~**

**Spectre of Apples****- Yeah! Totes! Signing up to make Tsuna angry...hmm...you'd better find a parallel-world bazooka **

**KiyoraYuki1827- Thanks! And here it is!**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo****- Me too! I just love stories like that! In all of KHR fanfics archive, a fic about Tsuna going somewhere mafia related for an excursion (not including this fic) is 2...**

**tsukuyomi sakurachi- Tsuna only wants to keep his classmates from getting involved with the mafia~ How sweet~ It makes me feel better to know that! (how come when I publish a chapter or edit a draft, your pen name disappears TTATT) **

**Myristoleica****- Yeah, I hate it when people call Tsuna dame (Reborn is an exception~~)**

**Lovelyalice12- Grazie~ I hope you like this chappy~~**

**NezumiShion4Life****- Mwahaha...expect to see more...**

**She Who Is Unloved- Aww, thanks~**

**ArcobalenoCanvas****- Kufufu...you shall see...btw, I forget to mention, I love your name~~~**

**Raevi****- Really? It's awesome!? Thanks a bunch~~**

**Mikan no Hana- I agree TTATT Thanks!**

**feressaloveyaoi****- Thanks for yet another short but encouraging review~~**

**Soul Vrazy****- Yay! Someone else who procrastinates, just like me~~~ Hi-5!**

**codenumber6****- Okie Dokes! And here it is~~**

**Thanks so much to the 19 people who reviewed~~~ I really hope you enjoy this chappy~~~ I now present you to...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Vongola Mansion**

**_~8:05am; At Namimori Middle school gates~_**

Teenagers crowded, practically skipping towards Reboyama-sensei and Nezu-sensei (plus Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome).

After all students have arrived, they waited for instructions, only to find their eyes almost bulging out. There, waiting for them, were five, sleek, black, fancy limousines, all printed with the Vongola crest on the side.

"I know he owns the whole Vongola Company and everything, but just how rich is Reboyama-sensei's friend?" exclaimed Inori Wataru, whose question was never answered due to the fact that all his classmates and himself had eyes as wide as plates, and so Tsuna and his guardians, plus Reborn, hopped into the first limo, and the rest dazedly filed into the other four.

**_~8:40am; At the Vongola mansion~_**

It was a half hour trip to the Vongola mansion, and as if on cue, eyes were bulging again.

Each chauffeur opened the passenger door of the limousine they were driving, allowing the class to step out. Reborn, Tsunayoshi and his guardians led the large group, and were followed closely by their classmates.

When they were only about three steps away from the gigantic mahogany door, it magically opened, revealing a line of maids and butlers on both sides, all bowing and saying "Welcome."

A man in his sixties, who was the head butler named Claud, walked to the front of the Nami-chuu students, saying "welcome back, Decimo, and his guardians"

Tsuna smiled, enchanting all those in front of him "I'm back" he said, barely audible.

All of 3-A were confused, wondering who 'Decimo, and his guardians' were, since they had not heard what Tsunayoshi had said. Claud spoke again "Everyone. Please follow me to the common room."

As everyone started following Claud, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome walked away from the group unnoticed, heading for their rooms.

Each student was astonished at the sight of the common room. The room was painted a welcoming beige colour, with a long, chocolate couch, accompanied by smaller, one-seated couches scattered all over the room, and in front of the long couch was a smooth chestnut coffee table. Above, a crystal chandelier was hanging from the extra high ceiling, and lastly, a very large plasma TV.

Chatter dominated as each student (plus teacher) found a spare seat and sat down. On the other hand, our Vongola members had went to their own private rooms, which were decorated to match their flame.

Tsuna's room was painted a brilliant shade of orange, just like his sky flame. There was a chocolate-coloured king-size bed with layers of blankets and pillows, all complementing the room. On each side of the bed, there were matching bed-side tables with a lamp. In front of the bed was a coffee table matching the bed colour, along with two dark orange chairs.

On the opposite side of the door, there was a fairly large veranda with amber-coloured curtains, and outside was a round glass table and two matching chairs.

On the other far away end of the bed, there were two doors. One led to a fairly large walk-in-wardrobe with the same colour walls and floor as the main bedroom, though there were many mini chandeliers. The wardrobes and drawers were filled with suits, shoes, everyday clothing, accessories etc.

The other door, on the other hand, was a bathroom. The bathroom was painted peachy white, and the furniture in the room were gold-rimmed, otherwise white. There was a bathtub that had enough space for two people, a sink, toilet, and also glass cabinet filled with expensive branded essences, hair and body products etc.

All the tenth generation's rooms were practically the same, just different in colour.

In Gokudera's room, the walls were painted a velvety red, not too light, not too dark, whilst the carpet was a mature shade of red wine. The dark-chocolate coloured king-size bed was covered with blankets and pillows of all shades of red. Outside was a veranda just like Tsuna's, with an exception of an ashtray.

Yamamoto's room consisted of the colour of the sea, along with a dark blue carpet. Again, there was a dark-chocolate coloured bed with pillows and blankets complementing the room. In the middle of the room was the coffee table and chairs. Everything else was the same.

Hibari's room was painted a pastel shade of dark violet, whilst the floor was a rich violet that was even darker than the walls.

Ryohei's room was no different, though it was certainly…brighter that the others. A creamy shade of yellow covered the walls along with the darker carpet. Just like Tsuna's, the bed was a milk-chocolaty colour.

Mukuro's room was a medium shade indigo colour, with the darker floor, and Chrome's was a very light indigo colour and the carpet was a shade slightly darker than the colour of Mukuro's walls.

Last but not least was Lambo's room. It was a shade of green, like grass, and the carpet was a forest green. One major difference in Lambo's room was that there were toys scattered everywhere.

**_~8:55am; In the Common Room~_**

After the noise quietened down, Reborn started speaking. "Today, you will be touring around the whole mansion and learn about the history of the Vongola. You will be in 6 groups of 5, and a trusted member of the Vongola will take you around the mansion. So firstly, get into your groups."

During this whole process, some questions were muttered amongst the students, all among the lines of "_Where's Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dokuro and Dame-Tsuna?_" But everyone decided to get into groups first, and then ask Reborn.

Soon, all 6 groups settled down. But before the Sun Arcobaleno could give any more instructions, hands were raised. Sighing, the infant decided to answer their questions. "You" he pointed at a girl with medium, black hair. "Speak" and said girl did so.

"Umm…where are Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun?"

Before Reborn answered, he was disrupted once and again, by some guy who added to the list of people who weren't present "and Dame-Tsuna and that Dokuro girl!"

Reborn smirked; things were going just the way he wanted. "I don't know, but you'll probably find out soon. Now, enough disturbances, I'll introduce you to your tour guides."

* * *

**LOL, I just had to cut it off right there, didn't I? **

**Guess who the guides are? I've already chosen them~ **

**So now you kinda know what direction this fic is going, right? Well, the main part of Reborn's plan who be directly revealed in later chapters, if you hadn't already guessed~~**

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chappy publish within 2-5 days~**

**Until then, ciao~**

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Guides

**Yay! Another chappy! *happy dance* And so many reviews! So here are the replies~**

**uchiha-sakura193****- Weeeeeell, there ARE some Arcobaleno in there, you'll just have to read to find out~ XD**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo****- *shakes hand* Welcome aboard~ Well, when I was editing the chapter, then saved it, some pen names disppeared Please tell me if you know why...and btw, I don't feel offended~ Thanks for reviewing once again~**

**Aira-chama****- Hi-5! And no, the 10th gen have a different role, and I don't the Varia will agree to tour some middle school 'trash', as Xanxus and Squalo calls people **

**LoveYouRebornSama****- Thanks! I appreciate it~**

**Taira-keimei****- I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about that. I, myself, know that my fic is similar to the other 2, but that's why I'm trying to change it. And as far as I know, my fic isn't going in the same direction as 'That Trip to Italy'. Again, I'm very sorry. Hopefully, this won't happen again.**

**Syrlai****- Haha...I'll do my best not to, but I can't promise anything **

**Soul Vrazy****- See! I got it done~ And no, this story isn't beta'd, and nor do I have a beta reader.**

**Yuu3****- Mwahaha! Like it more! Currently, its my favourite~~~~ I suppose that's kinda obvious... =w=**

**Illusion Island****- REALLY?! Oh god...I didn't know what the first R meant, so I though it just mean review...hasukashii desu! Thanks for pointing it out!**

**Nijiiro no Sekai****- Well, no. The guardians have a different role...mwahaha...**

**Anello di Tempesta****- Ah! It's not Tsuna and co.! They will be 'saved' for later~ And I know right! I can't for them to realise that Tsuna isn't so dame after all~~ Btw, I just LOVE your 'You Don't Mess With The Decimo' it's classic! (my friend sorta spread her habit of saying 'classic' to me =v=)**

**Dumti****- Oops! But the 10th gen aren't the guides But if that really did happen, "here, have some popcorn~"**

**dustfeather1864****- R-really? You think its funny? I never planned to make this funny as I suck at comedy, crack, whatever you wanna call it **

**codenumber6****- Chigau desu~ Plus, I said in an earlier chappy that the 9th gen guardians won't make it~ Here's the new chappy~**

**Spectre of Apples****- Haha, okie dokes~~ I'm so glad I manage! **

**ArcobalenoCanvas****- XD**

**Lexie-chan94****- *evil smile* Hehehe...**

**forever LuNa****- Haha~ Totes~ Wao, I'm seriously becoming like Yamamoto... = =**

**KyoTsuMu192769****- LOL...your guess is partly correct~~~And...shh...don't tell anyone that! ^^ Actually, I have heaps of assignments and homework to finish, but who cares when I received so many reviews? I don't!**

**animelover crowe550****- Thanks once again!**

**Phew, so many reviews~ Yatta!**

**And OMG! HAVE YOU HEARD? HAVE YOU HEARD?! In October, this year, a new anime is coming out and the characters are drawn by none other than AMANO AKIRA-SENSEI! HECK! THE MAIN CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE A MIXTURE OF HIBARI+YAMAMOTO+XANXUS *FANGIRL SCREAM*! AND THE GIRL LOOKS LIKE HARU!**

**GAHH! THE WAITING IS KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Btw, I forgot to say, the anime's called Psycho-Pass. Be prepared people, and lets watch about da future~~~~~~~~~~**

**Enough of my squealing (= =)...I now present you to...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Guides**

5 people came in.

There was a guy with shoulder length light brown hair, a scary looking guy with spiky black hair, a handsome blonde, two small people the same size as Reboyama-sensei, one that somewhat looked like a mini Hibari, just with a braid, and a female with blue hair and scars on her right cheek.

"You 5, pick a group and stay there." And so they all randomly picked a group, leaving only one tour guideless. "Before you start quacking nonsense, I'll have you know that I'm guiding you" Reborn said to said group. "Ok, before I let you go, find a spot in this room so your guides can introduce themselves." And so they did.

_**~With Basil's group~**_

"Nice to meet thou, my name is Basil."

Said teen spoke, receiving a look from the students clearly saying "_What year are you from?_" or "_Are you a Shakespeare fan or something?_" but as oblivious as Basil is, he just continued.

"I'm a part of CEDEF, the external advisor group of the Vongola." Gasps were heard, after all, C.E.D.E.F. was a famous commercial company, rumours say that they are a part of Vongola, and the teen just proved it right. "And I hope thou will enjoy thy time here."

_**~With Lancia's group~**_

The atmosphere wasn't very comfortable here. All the students stayed at least 3m away from Lancia, clearly all judging a book by its cover.

Noticing their frightened expressions, the man smiled and introduced himself. "My name's Lancia, and don't worry, I won't hurt you." The students eased up a bit, and were now 2m away from him. "I joined the Vongola after the tenth boss-to-be helped me."

Puzzled looks appeared on everyone's faces, and so Lulu expressed their curiosity. "Tenth boss-to-be? Who's that?"

Lancia smiled again, and said "That's for me to know and you to find out."

_**~With Dino's group~**_

Dino had _definitely _picked the wrong group, the girls were practically drooling over him, all throwing questions like "what's your name?" or "do you have a girlfriend?" and the like.

Sweat dropping, the blonde tried to calm the group down. "Maa maa. Calm down. My name is Dino; I'm the boss of the Cavallone."

Shocked but excited looks spread across the girls' face as they screamed in unison. "What?! You're the boss of _the _Cavallone Company?!"

The Cavallone's undercover job was similar to Vongola, but of course, Vongola was still more popular. Anyways, Cavallone is known for its makeup and travel. Other things include wine, cuisine etc.

Sweat-dropping once again, Dino replied "Y-Yeah…" Just how will he survive? But then again, if he escapes, Reborn would beat the living daylights outta him…

_**~With Fon's group~**_

"Ni hao, I'm Fon, a friend of Rebor—err, Reboyama." This group was very friendly, since Fon was a calming person. "I'm from China, though I visit Japan very often."

Glancing at a furry thing on top of the Arcobaleno's head, Wataru asked a question "what's that on your head, Fon-san?"

Bringing his pet down, Fon smiled and explained "This is my pet, Lichi" Nods were exchanged as the bald uakari waved as a greeting.

_**~With Lal's group~**_

"You three! Listen up! As long as I'm your guide, you'll follow all my rules. No fighting, no swearing, no talking back and the like, unless you want to end up in the hospital, got it?"

Frightened by the last part, the three boys stiffened and answered in unison. "Y-yes ma'am!" Whilst one girl, namely Kurokokawa Hana, sighed, saying something about 'monkeys', and the other, Sasagawa Kyoko, just giggled.

Looking satisfied, Lal went back to her original task "Good. My name's Lal Mirch, Lal's fine. I'm a part of CEDEF and I'm Reboyama's friend."

Thoughts flooded through the students' minds with almost the exact same questions as the people in Basil's group, but no one said anything as the wrong move might end in them getting the crap beaten out of.

Smiling, Kyoko spoke. "It's nice to see you again, Lal-san!"

Nodding in familiarity, the blunette replyed her with a small smile. "Likewise, Sasagawa."

A puzzled look spread across Hana's (and the other three's) face. How come the school idol knows someone from CEDEF? "Kyoko, you know her?"

Nodding inthusiastically, said strawberry-blonde smiled again, "Un! We met last year!" And that was the only thing said about the fact.

**_~9:15am; Back to Reborn~_**

After all the introductions were made, all 5 groups came back to the middle of the room, where Reborn's group was.

"In a few moments, each group will go to different areas. You will make your way around the mansion. When it's 12:00pm, you'll be going to the garden for lunch. Then at 3:45pm, you'll come back to the same place for afternoon tea, and lastly, dinner in the dining room at 6:30pm. You won't need to remember all that, as your guides will do that for you. Throughout the whole tour, the guides will give you information bit by bit, and you are free to ask questions. That's all for now. Ciao"

Chatter took over as the groups started to make their way out of the common room.

Just as Dino was about to step out, Reborn added one more thing. "Dino, if you mess this up, I have to train you 24/7 for another 2 weeks." At that, the blonde paled, gulping before continuing.

* * *

**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR WRITING ONLY 875 WORDS! HONTOU NI, GOMENASAI!**

***embarrassed cough* Anyways, changing the topic. I didn't want to let Tsuna and co. be the guides cause they'll have another role! **

**I'm being random but...for those of you who watch it, DURARARA IS AWESOME~~~ I just started watching it today and I'm up to the 7th or 8th ep.~~~**

**Well, enough of that...the next chapter may (read: MAY) come out slower than the previous, as I have school, but I'll somehow try and type it during school~~~**

**One more thing. As I mentioned, the groups will be going to different areas. So far, I've thought that Basil's group will go to the library and Reborn's group will go to the office, but other than that, I'm clueless! Any suggestions are welcome! Btw, I'm going to get one group (that's not Reborn's or Basil's, of course) to go to the training room, but who? Gaaahh! I fail as an author! Well, please give me your opinions~**

**Until then, please review!**


	4. Discovery

**GOMEN FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! Well, I only updated the day before the last...that doesn't count as late, right?**

**Well, I was so happy to see some encouragingly long reviews!**

**shimaxkutau- Wao, what a coincidence! And thanks! I'm glad to hear that people like my fic!**

**NezumiShion4Life- Yay! The first person to not call me PetiteSkylark! And here is the update!**

**wannabedemongirl- Mwahaha...I haven't decided how the other guardians (maybe with an exception of Hibari) will appear, but Tsuna has arrived!**

**forever LuNa- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thanks to your review, I was able to think of something for Dino! To find out more, scroll down~~~~ XD**

**Dumti- *smirk* But Romario isn't here. Dino's sent him on a vacation~ And it would be so fun to see Lal 'send' some students to the hospital! And for the training room thing, I forgot to mention that-actually, you'll find out at the end of this chappy~ Thanks for the looooong review~~~**

**Lexie-chan94- Mwahaha...and that's what happened to Dino...you will find out once you read it~~~**

**moja ganda- Thanks for your suggestion! I alternated it a bit, as in my story, the mansion in Namimori is waay smaller (but still big) than the one in Italy, so there wasn't a gallery/portrait room built... However, well, you'll find out soon~**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo- Hehe, apparently lots of people want Lal to go to the training room, but some may also think differently, so I made a poll. Be sure to vote on it! I thought of a different destination for Dino, as I forgot to mention something about the training room trip~~~ And I too like thumbs ups! *thumbs up***

**UnfadingPromise- ^^ Yay! Me too! I really wish they had more of those kind of stories on FF~~~**

**Yuu3- Saaaaa...that's a mystery... And...*smirk* (Reborn is seriously rubbing off on me...) they'll be worshipping Tsuna after that *squeal*I love what you said (When they realise how Tsuna can crush them faster than Reborn can kill his target.), that just sounds awesome! And you're definitely right about Reborn...must be the Spawn of Satan...**

**aBoastingjerk- Welcome back! And Reborn's rubbing off on everyone...haha...**

**Mutsumi Ayano- Domo arigatou desu! And I seriously think I'm starting to like IzayaXShizuo~~~~~~~~~**

**Aira-Chama- OMG TOTALLY! I JUST CAN'T WAIT! YOU GOTTA SEE THE PV OF IT! They have it on Youtube, unless they deleted it or something...the first PV is all words, second reveals the main character, and 3rd, the most recent one, shows, like, 5 or 6 characters!**

**Anello di Tempesta- No probs! Ahaha, sorry to disappoint you. I just want the just want the student to see how handsome *cough*cute*cough* Tsuna really is later on! Haha! And feel free to continue your awesome list!**

**Raevi- Me too! But also, Dino isn't going to the training room...gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!**

**Soul Vrazy- Kufufu...I'll consider that...kufufu...**

**Misaki Yoshino- Yep, not TOO baddass, after all, Tsuna is everyone's cute angel~~~ And thanks for reading!**

**feressaloveyaoi- Yep, poor Dino...**

**I MANAGED TO WRITE MORE THAN 1000 WORDS! Although it's only 1301 words but...YEAH!**

**AND OMG...in the new PV of Psycho-Pass, they showed like another 5 new characters! One girl look like a mixture of Kyoko and Haru (minus the happy looking part and change that into a more serious mood), a guy looked like Dino and Ken plus, he has Aido's (Vampire Knight) hairstyle! There was also a guy that looked strikingly like Sebastian and Mukuro! There was another 3 but it only lasted a second or two...**

**Well, enough of my fangirlism, I now present you to:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

**_~9:25am; With Basil's group~_**

"The Vongola hath been around for 400 years. Currently, it is at the end of its ninth generation. After the Ninth retires, the tenth generation will take over." Basil spoke as he led the group through the hallway. Their first destination is the library.

"Who are the tenth generation?" Asked Sakimoto Midori, a cheerful green-head.

"I'm sure thou will find out soon. I am not permitted to tell thee directly." Replied the CEDEF member, receiving an "oh…"

Turning to the right, Basil continued speaking. "The tenth generation is a group of 7, the boss and 6 guardians, just like any other generations. For those of thee who don't know what 'guardians' are, they are the six most trusted sub-coordinates who were chosen by the boss of C.E.D.E.F."

After hearing the teen speak Shakespearean for so long, Hirokawa Keichi asked a question. "Ne, Basil-san, why do you use such old words in your dialog?"

Smiling, Basil explained "My master taught me the history of olden Japan, as well as the lifestyles back then. Can't thou understand me?"

Scratching his bashfully, Keichi said "N-no! I'm just curious, that's all."

"I see. Curiosity is necessary for gaining information, though when one asks too much, trouble may lay ahead"

At hearing this, Keichi's stopped smiling. Basil had a point, but when the teen said it, it was as if warning him…or something like that.

Pausing, their journey ended at a large door. Opening it, Basil and the rest of his group walked in, only to find a gigantic collection of books. The shelf reach up to the ceiling, and there was a long ladder left standing near the far book shelf. Two, thin windows covered with maroon-crimson rested on each side of a fairly large rectangle, which resemble a frame.

The actual painting or photo was unseen, as the room was dark as only little light peeked out from behind the curtains.

Noticing the five's gaze fixed on _that_ portrait, Basil walked toward one of the windows. "This portrait thou has thy eyes on is a picture of the first generation Vongola boss and his guardians." The teen started to move the velvet curtain to show the portrait, doing the same thing with the other window.

Light rested upon the picture, presenting the students with a portrait of 7 people, handsome ones, at that.

In the middle, sitting on a fancy chair was a blonde with gravity-defying hair that just brought out his looks.

Standing on the right side to the man was a slightly frowning male with a pinkish reddish hair colour.

On the other side was a smiling Japanese male wearing those tall hats you see in movies, and beside him was a black-haired man wearing priest clothing.

Beside the red/pink haired, there was a young green-haired guy with one eye lazily closed.

Behind the chair was a half smirking half smiling man with…melon hair?

And a glaring man with platinum blonde hair and a trench coat.

Snapping back into reality, a thought hit them. The blonde in the middle looked like their no-good classmate! "How come that guy in the middle looks like an older blonde version of Dame-Tsuna?" Katamine Shinji exclaimed, forgetting Basil's words.

Said teen, on the other hand, was frowning at the way the auburn-hair's way of addressing Tsuna. "Katamine-san. Why art thou addressing him like that? Sawada-dono is a very amazing person, and I am sure he wouldn't appreciate thee calling him no-good."

Looking confused but also a little guilty, Shinji apologised. "G-gomen…but why _does _he look like Da-err, Sawada?"

Happy that he had started addressing Tsuna _normally_, Basil answered his question. "As I have told you, they are the first generation Vongola, and they are the ancestors of the soon to be generation of the new Vongola, it's not a wonder they look alike."

Wide eyed at the statement, Suzumi Kaaya, a black-haired girl tried to confirm what she had heard. "S-so…that blonde guy is actually…Sawada-kun's ancestor?" A nod from Basil made her gulp. "And some of the other people also look familiar…don't tell me…Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan's brother and...H-Hibari-san?"

Another nod almost made everyone faint, especially the boys. So…the Dame-Tsuna they _once _bullied along with Mochida was actually the next boss of Vongola? Oh god…they were doomed…

**_~9:30am; With Dino's group~_**

A certain blonde was resisting the urge to smack the girls crowding him. It's the first time they've met and they're practically _glomping _him! But of course, he was a gentleman and gentlemen don't hit girls, he just fake smiled, and luckily no one noticed his twitching eyebrow. Speaking of which, Reborn would kill him if he harmed any of the 'guests'.

Walking up stairs unconsciously, Dino tried, _tried _to explain the history of the Vongola. "This mansion was b-please stop that-built less than 4-I'm fine thanks-400 years ago, after P-sorry, I'm not interested-Primo moved here-no-leaving the posi-thanks but no thanks-position to Ricardo, the Von-I don't have time-Vongola Secondo."

This is troubling. Very troubling indeed. Every time Dino tried to say something, he would be cut off by his newly formed fan club, asking random questions.

They were actually going to the ballroom first, but thanks to his lack of direction and all those disruptions, they're somehow making their way up the mansion, as they just stepped onto the 4th floor.

Walking along the stretching hallway, the 'explanations' continued, but of course, still filled with those pesky questions. Dino really wondered how on earth Yamamoto and Gokudera put up with this, as he was told that those two were the most popular boys.

After walking for a few meters, the group reached a double door. Of course, as oblivious as Dino could ever be, the Cavallone Don thought the room was the ballroom, and so he opened the door to see…a bed?

A sudden force pushed the blonde forward, and it was none other than the girls, who had tried to go in at the same time, but as result, half buried their new-found idol.

"Dino…san?"

Looking up, said blonde saw none other than his little brother, who apparently just stepped out of the shower. "L-Lil' Bro'?"

Following Dino's gaze, the group of girls looked up, only to see a familiar brunette with a towel around his neck and water droplets still dripping from the edge of his spikes.

Seeing the teen, the girls stood straight up, thinking they've discovered another hottie. Now standing, they could see that the brunette was wearing a black dress-shirt, a white tie visible on the far-away chair, and also some matching white pants.

Dino, finally managed to stand up straight, brought up a smile, a _real _smile this time. "Hey! Tsuna! So sorry for barging into your room, but hey, since when did your room get moved into the ballroom."

Sweat dropping, Tsuna chuckled. "Haha…Dino-san…this _is _my room. The ballroom is three floors down…this is the 4th floor…"

Staring at the Decimo, Dino smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh…haha…no wonder…"

Remember the other occupants of the room, the two looked towards their right, only to see 5 gaping girls. Minami Yuuko, a girl with obviously bleached hair, stuttered out "D-did D-Dino-sama just call you T-Tsuna?" With an 'oops' expression, the brunette nodded slowly. "N-no way…you're…you're Dame-Tsuna?!"

Just like Dino did seconds ago, Tsuna sheepishly smiled and scratched his cheek. "Err…yeah…" At that, all the girls just fainted on the spot, after a whole load of information overdue.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Are you satisfied (for now)? Unsatisfied?**

***cough* Anyways...I forgot to tell you all that if someone goes into the training room, Tsuna would be dueling with Hibari (after all, they'll know how strong he is since he can par up with the scariest prefect~). So I made a poll. Make sure you go and vote, 'kay?**

**Anyhow, hopefully, the next chappy will be out either this week or the beginning of next week~~~**

**So until then...REVIEW!**


	5. Paperwork

**GOMEN FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! I had a HPE assignment, maths homework, English homework, 2 music assessments and a math and Japanese test to revise for! **

**Well, I go on with the review replies:**

**Guest- I think we all want to see Tsuna like that~~ And thanks for supporting me!**

**Yuu3- LOL, totes. I think you have a point, maybe he's just disguised as a hitman, but is actually Satan...anyways, thanks for reviewing once again!**

**Fine- Really? Thanks~~~**

**Rashida- Yay! I will DEFINITELY continue!**

**Lady Jam- *thumbs up* Yep, Dino, nice, really nice. He isn't 'shrieking' because 1. Reborn forced him to be boss-like. 2. Baddass Tsuna is awesome (*cue fangirlism). And MWAHAHA, knowing me, he probably will have a fan club~~~**

**animemichy- Really? Glad to hear it!**

**Lexie-chan94- *evil grin* kufufu...**

**mangafreakfoeva- Probably all a part of Reborn's plan... *sigh* That little sadistic infant...and I wonder too...**

**KyoTsuMu182769- *smile* Well, at maximum, a country is 1 day apart from another, however, most of the time it's around 2 hours...anyways, my location is Australia. But who knows? For all I know, its October in Japan. And daijoubu. My internet crashes sometimes too...btw, I love you profile pic! I was on this website once and someone drew it almost identical! TTATT**

**Aira-chama- We all do, Aira-san, we all do.**

**forever LuNa- XD Here it is!**

**Dumti- knowing Gokudera, he might...err...threaten them maybe? Think of a plan to 'dispose' of them? Saa~ *nods* In this chappy, Reborn is veeeeery sadistic, very sadistic indeed...about the Lambo and I-Pin playing hide-and-seek, I'll do that, but with a different group...kufufu...and about that last part...well...I'll think about it...**

**ArcobalenoCanvas- I smirked the whole time I was typing it *smirk***

**Syrlai- *hi-5!* Dude! So am I!**

**animelover crowe550- The training room isn't next, as it would be after lunch...but MWAHAHA, its gonna be a sight to see~**

**NezumiShion4Life- MWHAHAHA! We allllll lurrrv baddass Tsuna XD**

**Soul Vrazy- *smirk***

**uchiha-sakura193- Ushishishi...yes they do, very nicely...**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo- Daijoubu! That's horrible! Getting your gadgets confiscated! And don't worry, I don't feel offended! The reason why I don't write them really long is because I want to publish a chapter ASAP so everyone will be happy, but if I do long chappies, it'll take me longer, and yeah...right now I'm minimizing my word limit to at least 1000, if a chapter's less than that, I'll work hard to publish the next chappy within two days. Thats how I work, for now. But school holidays arrives in 2 weeks~ And for me, it's in 1 week cause I'm going back to visit my hometown. I may be able to update more (read: MAY), but I also might not, as I'll be visiting lots of people and places, but I'll do my best! *thumbs up!***

**Mutsumi Ayano- *smirks* Kufufu...there'll be more of that in the later chapters~**

**Anello di Tempesta- XD Thanks for that idea for Mukuro! I know how he'll appear now!**

**Once again, so many reviews! I was so happy when I saw so many! Hopefullt I can get at least 100 by the end of this fic~~~**

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, BUONCOMPLEANNO GOKUDERA HAYATO!**

**Now, in this chapter, you will see...SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI V.S. PAPERWORK! Who will win this battle? **

**And so, I now present you to!:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Paperwork**

_**~10:00am; With Tsuna~**_

Our dear protagonist was walking through the hallways, heading towards his office like Reborn had told him.

It took a while for the brunette to rid of all those fangirls glomping him. In the end, he managed to sneak out whilst Dino was distracting them. Seriously, this was one of the reasons why Tsuna didn't want anyone to know of his 'boss' side.

Putting up with all those girls surrounding his two best friends was already enough. But being the sadistic baby he is, Reborn definitely won't hesitate to shoot if the young boss-to-be fled.

Earlier on, Reborn had sent him a text message. "_Dame-Tsuna. __Make sure you're in your office by 10:10am. I've sent one of your guardians to give you something._" It may seem like a simple message, but knowing his tutor for so long, it probably wasn't anything good.

Making his way to the end of the hallway of the 3rd floor, the Vongola Decimo sighed.

Pushing the double door open, it revealed a fairly large pastel orange room. The carpet was a dark but not dull orange, with similar coloured curtains tied neatly on the sides of the large window that almost covered the whole wall.

Just in front of the window was a large, milk chocolate-coloured desk, along with a comfy-looking office chair. Not much was on the desk except for an orange MacBook Pro, a wireless phone for work-related calls, an iPhone stand and a photo frame.

Just a few meters away from the door were two couches, about two meters long, facing each other. In the middle was a coffee table of the same material and colour as the desk.

On the walls to the right and left were bookshelves that were built into the wall, though there was still plenty of space to hang all those pictures.

In these photos were all the people dear to our brunette. The timeline stretched from the moment he was born up 'til now. There were photos from his middle school opening ceremony, when he first walked, his birthday parties etc.

The photo in the frame on his desk was special, however. It was the only photo he had with both Hibari and Mukuro in it. Knowing Hibari, he threatened to 'bite you to death' whenever asked for even one photo, and, well, every time Mukuro and Hibari were in a 10 meter radius, everything in a 1 mile radius would be destroyed.

Walking forward, Tsuna placed his iPhone on the stand while he stood centimetres away from the window, gazing at the clear blue sky. There were few clouds and the sun shone brightly, it was a wonderful day.

Suddenly a knock was heard, followed by a _very_ familiar voice. "SAWADA! IT'S ME TO THE EXTREME!" Wincing, the teen chuckled a bit. His Sun guardian sure hasn't changed one bit.

"Come in, Onii-san!" The door was practically _slammed _open, revealing his guardian in a black suit with a yellow dress-shirt. Tsuna winced again, hoping for the safety of his poor door and his poor ears.

"SAWADA! MASTER PAO-PAO TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU THIS TO THE EXTREME!" Shouted the _extreme _boxer, showing Tsuna a stack of paper approximately 1 metres thick. The Decimo paled at this, paperwork is one of the teen's worst enemies.

Before Tsuna could say anything, four short beeps were heard. Picking up the phone, the brunette saw that he had a new message, from _Reborn_. It said; "_Dame-Tsuna. You have until 2:30pm to finish that stack of paperwork. If you don't manage to complete them on time, or try to escape, I'll make sure I train you twice as hard._"

By now, Tsuna was as pale as the paper itself. Slowly, he turned back to Ryohei. "O-Onii-san? How many sheets of paper is that?"

Although a little confused at his boss's depressed aura, the Sun guardian replied enthusiastically. "I DON'T REMEMBER TO THE EXTREME! BUT I WROTE IT DOWN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei then searched his pockets for a piece of paper whilst Tsuna just watched blankly. "There are…AROUND 9500 SHEETS TO THE EXTREME!"

And Tsuna fainted.

_**~10:25am; 15 minutes after Tsuna had fainted~**_

Tsunayoshi slightly opened his eyes, but almost immediately shut them due to the bright sunlight. What happened again? Oh, right, the paperwork…paperwork!? Remembering all the paperwork he still had to do, the Vongola Don sat upright faster that you could blink.

"SAWADA! YOU'RE AWAKE TO THE EXTREME!"

Sweat-dropping, said teen smiled awkwardly at his guardian. "O-Onii-san…how long was I out for?"

Thinking for a split second, Ryohei replied with a smile "I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW!"

Sighing, Tsuna stood up and grimaced at the stack of paper. "Thanks so much for delivering these papers Onii-san!"

Grinning, the boxer slapped Tsuna's back, _hard_. "NO WORRIES TO THE EXTREME! I'M GONNA GO TRAIN NOW! SEE YOU LATER TO THE EXTREME!"

Sighing once again, the Decimo walked over to his desk and sat down, but not before taking the first 10 or so sheets from the tall stack. Scanning through, the brunette cursed in every single language he knew, which was a lot, as Reborn had _blackmailed _him to learn them.

Back to the topic. It seems that the paperwork was not only in Italian and Japanese, but also English, French, Spanish, Chinese and every other language he knew.

He cursed once again, wondering why his tutor is the sadistic spawn of Satan he is. Getting out a fancy ink pen with the Vongola crest, Tsuna started reading through.

_**~10:35am; 10 minutes since Tsuna had started the paperwork~**_

Suppressing the urge to just burn all these pesky things with his dying will flames, Tsunayoshi slammed his head onto the desk.

The paperwork was all about how blah blah accidently destroyed blah blah on a mission or blah blah had somehow fought with blah blah in the Italy Vongola HQ because blah blah blah. It was driving him nuts!

There was already 27 pens embedded into the target Reborn had hung right next to the door, just so he could 'control' his anger by taking it out on something other than the paper and wall.

The brunette swore to God that someday, _someday _he'll get his revenge on the sadistic infant. Besides, it had already been 10 minutes, but he hasn't even finished 5 papers! How in the world will he survive?

He could already picture the Sun Arcobaleno smirking his head off, saying things like "_Dame-Tsuna will always be dame_" or "_You can even do this much? How will you survive the daily dose of paperwork when you become boss?_" and the like.

Shaking his head, Tsuna cleared away Reborn's face and tried, I repeat, _tried _to get rid of the teasing face inside his head, before going back to paperwork hell…

* * *

**Haha, what a sadistic little baby Reborn was, I really feel sorry for Tsuna...****and about the paper thing, I googled how much it was. Basically, it's like this. 1 ream is usually 500 sheets, and is 2 inches think. There are approximately 39 inches in a metre, therefore, you half that and multiply it by 500, and you get 9500...**

**Anyways, here are the results of the poll!**

**Lal's group: 22 votes (45%)**

**Fon's group: 16 votes (33%)**

**Lancia's group: 10 votes (20%)**

**Also, there's a new poll up. Make sure you vote! And btw, does anyone know if 2 polls can be displayed on a profile at once?**

**I also changed the chapters a little, but barely noticeable! And if you can't be bothered to read it, here are the changes:**

**1. Time the class meets up at the school gate- 8:00am**

**2. No morning tea, lunch at 12pm, afternoon tea at 3:45pm and dinner at 6:30pm.**

**3. I added in a time everytime I change locations (eg. XX:XX; With XX's group)**

**Well, that's all for now! See you next time and don't forget to review~~~**


	6. Visitor

**Wao! Just wao! I can't believe it! 1696 words! The longest chapter ever! I'm feeling hyper today!**

**fionalo- MWAHAHA! TOTES! **

**Syrlai- Yep, keep dreaming Tsuna. And considering how sadistic Reborn is, Tsuna may just become sadistic too!**

**DarkenedRose24- LOL**

**Chi-tanda- Yep, they sure are~ And I know right! When the main cast was revealed I was like "Holy #**$^$&%#$#&"**

**AnimeGrl2519- Yep, poor him...I would hate to be in the same position as him = =**

**Lexie-chan94- XDD I know right!**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo- LOL, manipulate... And I'm glad to hear you like my stories! Domo arigatou! XD**

**VikkyPlushie- Yep, I know how you feel...**

**forever LuNa- He will, after what Reborn made him do...if you want to know what Reborn made him do...you'll have to find out! Probably in the chapter after the next or something XD**

**Anello di Tempesta- *nods* I agree...**

**Soul Vrazy- Tch. Reborn must've rubbed off on me...**

**KyoTsuMu1827- Well, this chappy is my longest so far! Oops, did I make it too many 0v0? Well, help will come to him soon...and I meant the one you're using now, someone drew that, like, really really good TTUTT**

**Dumti- Aah, paperwork...and I'll consider your recommendations!**

**Spectre of Apples- It was your birthday on 9/9?! 0_0 Lucky! Same bday as Gokudera! **

**Guest: ^^ Here it is!**

**Randomchick95- TTUTT I think so too!**

**Ichiharu93- Dude, thanks for R&R-ing XD**

**Stara-chi- Mwhaha XD**

**A special message for doremishine itsuko- A certain red head appears this chappy~~~**

**I guess there are 2 reasons why I'm updating early. **

**1. I'm just paranoid XD**

**2. I'm going to China for a holiday for 5 weeks.**

**And about me going to China, don't worry, everytime I go back, I had spare time, so I'll be able to update, just not as often, and hey! 3 weeks off school!**

**Plus, I can't wait because my auntie promised to buy me the Reborn! Colore book! For those of you who don't know, its a book filled with Reborn! drawings and sketches! It even shows HIBARI'S HOUSE!**

**Well, enough of me...**

**I now present you to:**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Visitor**

_**~10:50am; With Fon's group~**_

After visiting the busy kitchen, Fon's group are heading towards the ballroom.

So far, the group has been behaved and they all got along well. No one butted in when Fon was speaking, and no one argued. So now, the Storm Arcobaleno had start explaining about guardians.

"As I said before, there are 6 guardians, not including the boss. Each guardian has a different element. Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Lightning and Mist. But of course, there is one more element in which only bosses have; the Sky element."

Nodding at the explanation, the students were curious at one thing. "Why are the elements either weather or something in the sky?" Asked a Black-haired Ayazawa Riina.

Smiling, Fon answered her question. "To be honest, I actually don't know _why _they were deemed that originally, though I know why generally." The students looked hopeful for an answer, will their guide tell them? "But I cannot tell you. Dui bu qi." The Storm Arcobaleno smiled apologetically, whilst the classmates tried not to look disappointed.

Changing the topic, Fon went back to explaining, he didn't want these teens to be depressed throughout his tour. "I did say that the guardians are the strongest sub-coordinates and hand-picked by the External Adviser, but they weren't just randomly given the element."

This said, attention was drawn back to the infant. "It depends on your personality, each guardian is different. Storm represents disintegration, rain represents tranquility, sun represents activation, lightning represents hardening, cloud represents propagation, mist represents construction, and lastly, the sky harmonizes all the elements."

The speech paused right there as the group stopped in front of a _very _large door, though just slightly smaller than the entrance. Fon pushed it open, only to reveal a _gigantic _ballroom.

The room itself was white with gold here and there. The floor was so shiny that you could see your reflection and the chandelier was bigger than a person! At the other far end of the room, there was a wide staircase, like those you see in movies with those fancy parties.

The students gaped…and stared…and gaped…and stared…and ga- you get the point. "Wow…just wow…" Muttered a shocked Wataru, who was responded with a smile by Fon.

After about a whole 10 minutes of gaping and staring, a creepy voice was heard. "Kufufu…" Snapping out of Lala Land, the occupants of the room turned to look at where the voice was coming from.

There, leaning against the staircase, was a teen around their age. He was wearing an unbuttoned black suit along with an indigo dress shirt and a loose tie He had dark blue hair with a style that reminded the students of a tropical fruit.

Said teen spoke again "Kufufu…Arcobaleno, who're these people?"

Arcobaleno? What's an Arcobaleno? As expected, none of the students knew what an Arcobaleno was, that is, until Fon spoke. "Long time no see, Mukuro-kun. I was just taking Tsunayoshi-san's classmates on the tour Reborn planned."

Smirking, Mukuro raised his eyebrows by a millimetre. "Oya? The Sun Arcobaleno's plan? Kufufufu…this'll be interesting…" Fon sweat-dropped a little at this, but before he could say anything, another voice was heard.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Cheerfulness dropping a little, the navy-haired sighed. "Oh dear. My dear Chrome's coming. Well, Arcobaleno. It seems that I have to excuse myself. Guess I'll go look for Tsunayoshi-kun~ Kufufu~"

The students stared at where Mukuro was seconds ago, until that same voice was heard again. "Storm Arcobaleno." Turning their heads once again, the 5 saw none other than…Chrome Dokuro?! Who was currently bowing politely at their tour guide.

Chrome was in different attire than when they first saw her this morning. From her green, woollen hoodie and white skirt, she was wearing a black suit and an indigo dress shirt, just like the teen earlier.

Said girl now turned towards the group of 5 and bowed a little as a greeting, and was replied back with an awkward bow. Turning back to Fon, the female Mist guardian spoke. "Ano…have you seen Mukuro-sama?"

Smiling, Fon nodded his head and added "He just left. But he said he was going to look for Tsunayoshi-san."

A puzzled look spread across the girl's face. "He went to look for Boss?" the Storm Arcobaleno gave her another nod.

"Why are you looking for Mukuro-kun, Chrome-san?"

Smiling a little, the purple-haired sighed "Mukuro-sama escaped from his paperwork, and there were only 20 sheets…I guess I'll see if he's in Boss's office…thank you very much." At that, she left.

Of course, our fellow classmates were still here, digesting what they had heard. "_Tsunayoshi…Dame-Tsuna? But then….Chrome called him Boss…so does that mean….DAME-TSUNA IS A BOSS?!_"

And thus, coming to that conclusion. So, they threw their questions at their guide. "Fon-san…is the person Dokuro-san called 'Boss'…Sawada-san?" Asked Riina, and said infant nodded. "B-but what is he Boss o-of?"

Fon sighed, but still smiled. So they found out… "Well…Tsunayoshi-san is the soon-to-be-boss of…all this."

All the students gaped as their guide spread his arms, indicating the ballroom…no…the entire mansion… Faces paled, the person they've been calling Dame-Tsuna is the tenth boss of the Vongola?! Oh god…this can't be true…but one look at Fon's face showed them that he was telling the truth.

They were damned…

_**~11:30am; With Lancia's group~**_

Currently, Lancia and his group was waiting for the lift to reach their destination. Each student was impatiently glancing above to check which floor they were on constantly.

They had already been to the large and empty training rooms underground and now, their next stop was the roof, as Reborn had instructed him, because apparently, it has a nice view, and there wasn't much wind today.

But knowing Reborn, he probably had some kind of plan, but of course, Lancia didn't know that.

Continuing with his topic on the Vongola, the black-haired male kept explaining its history. "The Vongola is _very _large. It is said that no other company can par with it, therefore, being in the Vongola, and especially if you're a boss or guardian, is very hard work."

Lancia had made sure that he wouldn't leak any information about the Vongola being a mafia family, as he was sure that Tsuna wouldn't want that to happen either.

Little did the former Kokuyo member know that the students were only half listening as they were still looking at the number of the floor they're on.

Considering that the mansion has been built more than 300 years ago, as Lancia had said, they must've been upgrading the whole building at least once a year.

It's a wonder how no one even knew that such a large-no, scratch that-gigantic mansion was here in Namimori.

As they were making their way up, an explosion was heard, and as curious as they were, one of the students pressed the number 4.

The students of 3-A then steppy out of the lift and looked down the hallway to find the source of the noise, followed by a confused Lancia, who walked to the front of the group to see what they were looking at.

Moments later, an angry-sounding voice could be heard from one of the rooms. "Kono…AHO-SHI! GET BACK HERE!" At that, a young child ran out from the same room the voice came from.

The child had a very messy black afro, and was wearing a….cow suit?

Before they knew it, the cow-kid was already in front of the whole group, looking at Lancia. "Gupya! It's Lancia! Play with Lambo-sama!" As the black-haired tried to say no, another figure appeared.

"AHO-SHI! You'll pay for barging into my room!" The voice belonged to none other than Gokudera Hayato, who was looking smart in a black suit and red dress shirt, and surprisingly, with his tie on correctly. His hair was tied back into a small ponytail and was wearing glasses.

Picking the cow-suit wearing child like a dog, Gokudera spoke again. "Lancia. Why're you here and why're these people here on this floor?" At the same time, the Storm guardian half glared half glanced at his fellow classmates.

"Well, I'm here because Reborn asked me to come to Japan and help out as a guide for the day. We're here because I'm taking them up to the roof." Lancia replied, earning an eyebrow-raising Gokudera.

"Reborn-san did? I suppose that's okay then. But don't go into any of the bedrooms, especially Juudaime's. Now, Aho-shi, stay downstairs." And so Gokudera left with Lambo, who was arguing _very _loudly.

Lancia then proceeded to walk back into the awaiting lift, but looked back to find the students still in the same position. "C'mon, we're going to the floor above."

Realising their previous task, the 5 teens followed their guide into the lift. Standing there absent-mindly as they went up, nothing was uttered. Then, the door opened to reveal the roof, complete with its helicopter pad.

Not paying any attention to the calming view, Lulu asked a question. "Lancia-san. As far as I know, only one person is addressed as 'Juudaime' by Gokudera-kun…and he said not to go into 'Juudaime's room, don't tel-"

She was cut off by a loud sound. Not far away, you could see a helicopter approaching. As it got closer, you could see a star with the word 'Shimon' on the side.

As the group backed away, the helicopter landed, and out stepped a familiar looking red-head. Wait a second…wasn't that Loser-Enma?! "Hello, Shimon Don."

Said teen smiled "Hello, err…" Lancia chuckled, after all, they haven't met before.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Lancia."

Bowing a little, the Shimon Don introduced himself. "Kozato Enma" and just also happened to clarify for the classmates that he really is the teen they knew as 'Loser-Enma'.

"They are?" continued Enma, looking at Tsuna's classmates.

"Oh. They're Sawada-san's classmates. They're here on a tour Reborn organised."

Enma's eyes widened "Reborn-san?" Lancia nodded. "I see. Well, I'm here to visit Tsuna-kun. See you later." After waving good bye, the red-head left.

"Now, what were we talking about, Tsukisawa-san?"

Turning her attention back at Lancia, the blue-haired stuttered out "Umm…oh yeah! Gokudera-kun said 'Juudaime's room', and Kozato-san said he was here to visit 'Tsuna-kun'…don't tell me…"

Forgetting about his original plan to hide the fact that Tsuna's Vongola's next boss, Lancia answered the long awaited question. "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then yes, Sawada-san is the next boss of the Vongola."

It was the third time someone had fainted today.

* * *

**Haha, I couldn't help but that last part in there! XD**

**Well, how was it? XD**

**Oh yeah, you know that poll I put up? The one about Kyoko and Hana? Well, the poll's closed, and here are the results:**

**1st place: Lal's group (14 votes)**

**2nd place: Reborn's and Lancia's group (6 votes)**

**3rd place: Fon's group (4 votes)**

**The next chappy will be about lunch~~~~~Yay~~~~~can't believe I've made it so far!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO'RE SUPPORTING ME!**

**Moreover, I can't believe I've got almost 100 reviews! **

**Also, to those who have nothing else to do, or have plenty of time, if you want, this is the URL to Chrome's outfit before she changed into her suit, type into the address bar- www dot zerochan dot net slash 54778**

**Also, if you have any suggestions to give me for the next chappy on lunch, PM or review me!**

**So, ciao for now! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Eventful Lunch

**GOMENASAI GOMENASI GOMENASAI GOMENSAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOOOOOMEEEENAAAASAAAAAIIIII!**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING A FAILURE OF AN AUTHOR! I SHOULD JUST GO COMMIT SEPPUKU!**

**WHEN I WAS IN CHINA, MY AUNTIE TOOK ME HERE AND THERE, PLUS MY GRANDPA GOT LANDED IN THE HOSPITAL AND I HAD TO HELP! SO NO CHOICE HERE!**

**BUT! I got the Reborn! Colore book, a Hibari tonfa and Tsuna's glove's emblem phone charm, a Yamamoto's Rain Necklace key chain and a HDWM TSUNA IPHONE CASE! Sad that I couldn't go to the Anime con though...bloody traffic...**

**Hopefully I manage to make it up with a 2784 worded chapter including an omake~~~~ AND ARRRRGHHH! I REPLIED ALL MY REVIEWS ON HERE BUT I DIDN'T SAVE IT AND MY FUCKING COMPUTER WENT FUCKING BESERK! But I'll do my best to (re)answer the reviews :)**

**RememberTheMuse: I can't wait to type them! And Basil's group already found out. They were the first group to. **

**NenePasciele: Dude thanks! I love this kind of stories too!**

**Amanera: Yep, poor poor classmates. And here it is!**

**Zolazola: Thanks so much! I KNOW RIGHT!**

**RavenAlche: Well, I won't Byakuran appear, but ONE member will appear in this chappy :)**

**Soul of the World: Haha! I take that as a good thing?**

**Kyoya kumo: Here you go!**

**dropxheartz: Great to hear!**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf: and here it IIIIIS!**

**Ide: Gomenasai! The lunch chapter is already planned out! Gomen!**

**1sunfun: Thanks.**

**Kitren: I WANT TO WRITE MORE REACTIONS! My sadism MUST be infected from Reborn...not that its a bad thing...*smirk* Haha...I know right! And that IS an idea...**

**Ozora no Hono: I second that! and also...STOP! CUT! CUUUUUT! YOU'RE GONNA SPOIL THE STORY! XDDDDD DDDDDDX**

**FireRaven99: Sure, thanks.**

**Ziaw: This is why I'm not very good at ongoing fics...**

**Guest: I think we ALL do XDDDDD**

**19Yoshie27: THAT won't be revealed...yet... XDDDD. And...WHY IS THIS FIC SO EASY TO PREDICT!?**

**Raevi: Now THAT would be awesome...mind if I add that in? The taping thing, I mean :)**

**brainiebi: Well...I don't think I'll be able to fit that in...but if you want to read something like that, why not check out SkyGem's awesome Summer to Remember?**

**SaintAir: YOU'RE AWESOME.**

**Locket Cim: Arigatou gozaimashita! I'm glad they are! And please, don't add -sama...it kinda embarrasses me... PetiteSkylark or Kaede is fine :)**

**SuzuKHRaddict98:Not yet...many don't believe that Tsuna is the boss. Really?! Imma go read it!**

**Syrlai: BWAHAHAHA! I love it too! I totally agree! (ditto) I would like there to be payback...but..any suggestions?**

**27-YUMI-72: It was hilarious!? Yatta!**

**fionlao: Haha, totes is short for totally. Haha, daijobu...I was like that too...once...Hehe...**

**Lexie-chan94: Hopefully _ **

**forever LuNa: I know! The book is ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! **

**animelover crowe55: XDDDD**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo: I would LOVE to be marked as a sadist! And thanks so much for reviewing every chappy!**

**Saiotto: Thanks :)**

**Ichiharu93: Thanks dude. Here it is!**

**Alaska F. Braginski: I utmostly will with my dying will!**

**L'Autore Maledetto: Yeh...they'll be damned alright...VERY damned *smirk***

**Kyubiko: Yep, but though paperwork are evil, I've always wanted to see what doing paperwork is like... XD**

**Soul Vrazy: Totes! Of course! Nah. For now, no...**

**Anello di Tempesta: DITTO. DITTO. DITTO.**

**DarkenedRose24: That's IF you didn't know any better XDDDDDDD**

**KyoTsuMu182769: And this is even longer! The rest...well...they are already answered :)**

**I have bad news...REALLY bad news... KHR IS ENDING ON 12TH NOVEMBER! FUCKING ENDING! THAT'S JUST FUCKING DEPRESSING! I DON'T WANT IT TO END! TTATT *goes to cry in emo corner***

***paper* I now present you to:**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Eventful Lunch**

**_~12:00pm; With Reborn's group~_**

A rich scent filled the air as birds chirped cheerfully. A shade of clear blue coated the sky, along with fluffs of white clouds and a beaming sun.

A group led by a fedora-wearing infant, who was riding a mini, green, automatic scooter, walked past flowers and bushes that were beautifully taken care of.

Taking their last few steps towards their destination, an elegant sight was visible.

Surrounded by evenly trimmed bushes were 7, round, pristine white with gold tables. The tables were also covered with lace tablecloth, same colours as the table itself. Also, other than the guides' and Reborn's group's table (which had 6 chairs), the other 6 tables were accompanied by 5 chairs.

On top of the round furniture were delicious-looking food, ranging from sandwiches to scones, tarts to shortcakes, sushi to focaccia*.

Claude was currently in sight, pouring the already present group a cup of tea. As the butler finished so, he noticed the staring group and led them each to a seat. "Please enjoy some jasmine tea." The aging man smiled heart-warmingly, however, not easing the students' stiffness from seeing such delicacies.

_**~12:05pm; 5 minutes later~**_

Currently, the only conversation occurring was the light chatter between Reborn and Basil about the destinations their groups' had so far visited. "So, Basil, what happened so far?" asked Reborn, perfectly hiding his large amount of curiosity.

The young CEDEF member stayed silent for a while before opening his mouth so speak; however, he was disturbed by a crash.

Looking towards the direction of the noise, three boys in dogeza position was visible, apologising to none other than Lal Mirch. "NOW IF I SEE ANY OF YOU MESSING ABOUT, I WON'T HESITATE TO LAND YOU IN A HOSPITAL!"

Face paling, the teens bowed repeatedly, like how our dear right-hand man used to do (and still does), whilst Hana snickered and Kyoko sweat-dropped.

Sighing, the incomplete Arcobaleno walked over to join her fellow guides. "I swear I'll have their heads one day…" cursed Lal.

Reborn smirked, provoking the blunette, "sucks to be you."

This earned a glare from the other infant, who was itching to punch the Decimo's tutor. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

Said fedora-wearer was then holding his chameleon, Leon, who was ready to transform anytime. "And what if I am?"

Thankfully, Basil stopped the pointless threats the two Arcobalenos were throwing at each other, just in time, leading them back into drinking tea, or in Reborn's case, coffee.

Moments later, Fon's and Lancia's group arrived, adding more tension to the already awkward silence.

_But_, the lack of noise was getting to Lal's nerves, so she (magically) brought out her rifle and shot it up in the sky. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! FIRST YOU YAP LIKE DOGS, NOW YOU'RE AS SILENT AS A BLOODY TURTLE!"

This snapped the students out of their daze and frightened started their own conversations and took little bites of their 'heavenly' food.

Shortly after Lal's sudden commotion, Reborn re-asked his question. "So, what happened in your tours so far?"

As Basil was the first one to arrive and was also the first one the Sun Arcobaleno asked, he answered first. "Well, after we were dismissed, I took my group to the library, as you had instructed, and…well…they saw the picture and…yeah… After that, we went to the empty offices and guest rooms."

A little smirk adorned the fedora-wearing infant's face. So far so good.

An anime vein appeared on Lal's forehead as she saw the hitman smirk. She had an idea of what she though Reborn was planning, and if she was thinking what he was thinking, she didn't like it; _At. All. _

Eying the Sun Arcobaleno with suspiciousness, the ex-COMUSBIN member had no choice but to go along with his plan. "I took them to the garage, but that only provoked those boys to drool over the limos… Then I took then to the entertainment room, which I had to _drag _the three away from, and we just came from the ballroom. Thank god Sasagawa and Kurokawa are well-behaved."

At that, Reborn's smirk drooped a little, never less still smirking, as his group too, has not yet discovered anything about Tsuna. Turning to face Fon, said infant began to speak with a caring smile on his face.

"Well, we headed for the kitchen, which was the same as ever, and then we went to the ballroom. There, I saw Mukuro-kun and Chrome-san, who left me no choice but to tell those teens about Tsunayoshi-san. After, we headed for the empty offices, avoiding ones with people in it." And that ended Fon's turn.

Before Lancia could even say a word, Reborn leapt out of his seat. Milliseconds later, the impact of foot against head could be heard.

"ITAI! R-Reborn? Why did you just kick me?" Spoke Dino, who was rewarded with another kick, on the leg this time.

"Hmpf, you're late, Dame-Dino" smirked the Sun Arcobaleno in victory.

"Ahaha…" Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, the Cavallone Don followed Reborn back to their table whilst Claude led the girls to the remaining table.

Upon sitting down, Reborn asked Lancia to restart what he was going to say. "Lancia, you can speak now."

The ex-Kokuyo member opened his mouth to do so, but was once again disrupted by the clumsy Cavallone Don. "Err… So what were you guys talking about?" Everyone mentally face-palmed as Reborn kicked his ex-student.

"Dame-Dino, it's rude to interrupt when someone's about to speak, didn't your mum teach you that? Or maybe you're just asking for some extra training…" The blonde gulped and went silent. He did not like his ex-tutor's training methods; actually, he doubted if _anyone _did.

"The empty training rooms were our first stop" Lancia began "though I did not take them to the gun-practice room or the security room. After that, I took them to the roof as you had instructed, Reborn-san. Though before the elevator arrived, one of the students stopped it on floor 4 when an explosion was heard. Turns out that the Lightning guardian threw a grenade inside the Storm guardian's room. After the little meeting we had with the two, we proceeded to the roof where the Shimon Don arrived by helicopter, and that was when I had no choice but to reveal Sawada-san's secret. I apologise for that. Lastly, we went to the kitchen, though no one really paid any attention…" As the mafioso explained the last 3 sentences, an apologetic expression spread across his face.

Pretty much ignoring Lancia's apology, Reborn smirked evilly. Now, the only groups that haven't seen Tsuna are Lal's and his. The Sun Arcobaleno already planned for his group of brats to go to our Decimo's office after lunch, but how will he get his fellow Arcobaleno's group to- bingo.

Just as the fedora-wearer was about to walk to a quiet area, the blunette stopped him. "Where are you going, Reborn? You haven't even mention the destinations you visited."

Said infant answered with a deadpan expression and voice. "Meeting room. Pool. Garage. Phone call. Back in a minute." At that, the devil of a tutor left to find a secluded space to make his call.

**_~12:40pm; With Reborn~_**

Settling under some shady trees, Reborn took out his yellow and black iPhone, he immediately pressed the prefect's number. "*beep beep be—click* Hibari, it's me. Since you seem so bored, I'll forc- _ask_ Tsuna to have a duel with you at 3:00pm. _But_, only under one condition…you have to be present at dinner _the whole time_."

After a short moment of silence, a "hn" was heard. That same plotting smirk, once again, glued across the infant's face.

"Well then, I'm glad that you have accepted my offer, and I hope you don't go easy on my dame-student. Ciao." And with another click, the infant hung up. Flicking the contacts list up, the fedora-wearer then pressed the name of his current dame student.

"*beep bee—click* Moshi moshi?" A tired voice spoke from the iPhone.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked, he could even sense the stiffening of Tsuna's posture upon hearing his voice; must've picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"W-what's wrong, Reborn?" and now he's stuttering.

"Dame-Tsuna, I have organised a deat—spar for you and Hibari."

Just as a 'HIIIEEE' was about to escape, a palm on skin impact could be heard, "s-s-spar? But Reborn! What about all this paperwork?"

Rolling his eyes mentally, the Sun Arcobaleno made a mental note to _somehow _get rid of Tsuna's stutters in the near future. "Don't worry. The spar is at 3:00pm. Don't be late or else!" And he hung up. This was going to be a great show~

**_~12:50pm; With the guides~_**

"Who were you calling?" asked a curious Lal, sensing the aura around the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Oh, no one in particular~" and so the topic was left alone for the time being; nobody wanted to piss of the world's 'greatest' hitman. "Speaking of which, Lal, apparently, the training rooms are _free_ around 3:00pm, why don't you take your group there around then?" Reborn mentioned in an innocent and sickly sweet voice.

If not for all that training, the blunette would've had attempted to punch the fedora-wearer already, but she knew better than to straight out commit suicide. "I guess. But what about Sawada and his guardians?" This time, it was the female infant who smirked inwardly. Now how will Reborn answer to this?

On the other hand, the sadistic baby answered with ease. He had everything planned out, of course. "I already gave Dame-Tsuna a whole metre stack of paperwork. Gokudera would either be in his room or the library. Yamamoto would probably be in his training room or his room. Lambo is either in the entertainment room, kitchen or in his room. Ryohei would be, again, in his room, or in the gym. Mukuro and Chrome, I have no idea, but Chrome'll take care of Mukuro. Hibari hates crowds, so you won't be seeing him, _probably_."

Eyebrow twitching, Lal nodded in defeat. Who knew the hitman had so many tricks up his sleeves?

**_~12:20pm; Time rewind, with the students~_**

The shout from Lal woke the students up from their little daze, scaring the crap out of them, and is that a _rifle_? Thankfully, the group of 15-16 year-olds weren't suicidal, so they never asked any excessive questions.

Taking a few bites from the food, a blissful expression spread across their faces. The shortcakes melted in their mouths, the sushi and sandwiches didn't disturb the delicate taste of the jasmine tea, the focaccia's dough was golden brown, indicating that it was baked perfectly, and the scones were crispy on the outside, soft on the inside.

Everything was brilliant.

After that 10-15 minutes or so of taste-testing everything, chatter started to take over. Of course, during all this, Basil's, Fon's and Lancia's group started discussing the true identity of their so-called 'dame classmate', and soon, the words got to the other two groups.

Many were unbelieving, some were shocked, some believed it was a joke. I mean, there's no way Dame-Tsuna, the one who failed at _everything_, is the next Vongola Boss, that's just ridiculous! He can't even do basic maths equation or speak basic English! But…five sixths of the class has already announced it true, but still! This is Dame-Tsuna we're talking about!

**_~12:35pm; With Reborn's group~_**

"Oi, do you think it's true? That Sawada's the next boss of the Vongola?" asked the shocked Ryou. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny.

"Pfff. How can someone like Dame-Tsuna be the boss of something as great as this?" Sneered Nezu. Clearly, he was one of the people who didn't believe any of this nonsense.

"But everyone else said so! They say they heard it from the guides!" Argued back Ryou.

Shumuji Mamoru, a bronze-haired, snickered. "Pfff, dude, he's Dame-Tsuna! He fails at _everything_!"

The brunette was about to reply with another reasoning, but chose to keep silent. Maybe his group too would find out the truth soon.

Ryou actually didn't dislike Tsuna in any way. He didn't bully him, but he didn't help him either, so hearing that his no-good classmate has such a position, he's a bit shocked, really.

**_~12:40pm; With Lal's group~_**

For a moment after the spread of 'rumours', a pregnant silence filled the table of Lal's group of students. The silence, however, was interrupted by a loud laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Burst out Osamu, one of Tsuna's main bullies, who was clutching his stomach and was laughing so hard that tears were at the corner of his eyes. "D-DAME-TSUNA! A BOSS! BWHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS! WHAT'S NEXT? YAMAMOTO'S A PART OF THE MAFIA? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

For a moment, every single table stopped their conversations and stared at the crazy laughs, whilst some Yamamoto fangirls glared at the black-haired for 'making fun' of their idol.

Noticing the stares, Osamu stopped abruptly and flushed a little, staring at his food.

After the chatter returned to the area, another guy at the table spoke up. "Dude, although I agree with you, that was a little crazy." Spoke Nakamura Hiroshi lazily, running a hand through his hair.

Osamu laughed awkwardly, "Ahaha…guess I went ove-"

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII! WHERE'S THE WIMPY BRAT AND HIS SHITTY GUARDIANS?" Out of nowhere, a certain Varia member screamed, hurting _many _eardrums.

Moments later, a man (or was it a woman?) appeared from behind some trees, glaring at the present students and also scaring the shit out of them. "VOIIII! WHO'RE THESE TRASH?!"

An anime vein popped as Lal stood up in her seat and yelled at the screaming man. "BASTARD! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BLOW YOUR TINY BRAIN INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

In return, an anime vein also popped up on Squalo's head. "VOII! BITCH! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

And BAM, a bullet lodged itself in the ground, possibly a metre deep, and a squeaky voice threatened. "Shut up, unless you want to be shitting bullets all day." Squalo and Lal immediately shut up. They did _not _want to make the world's strongest hitman angry.

As the noise reduced, another figure appeared, and it was none other than Gokudera Hayato. Now, as mention before, he was wearing a suit with a red dress shirt. This, appealed to practically all the female population, minus the people who had already seen him earlier.

"You shark bastard! What the fuck are you doing here?" growled an angry Gokudera.

"VOOII! Nono asked my fucking boss to accompany him to Japan, but the bastard refused and forced me to come instead!"

Hearing this, Reborn spoke up, voice laced with annoyingness after hearing the two speak louder. "Nono's here? Already?"

Squalo then replied in a surprisingly normal volume. "Yeah. He went to the guest rooms to rest. He said he'll be there for dinner, though." Nodding, the fedora-wearer heard a cheerful voice approaching.

"Haha! It really is Squalo!" Exclaimed a certain baseball player, grinning like no tomorrow.

"VOIII! YOU BRAT! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SLACKING OFF HAVE YOU?" Shouted said Varia member.

Laughing, Yamamoto spoke again, completely unaware that every single student (plus teacher) was staring at the baseball star, who was wearing a suit and blue dress shirt with the tie hanging loose around his neck, as if he's grew a second head. "Haha! Nope, I haven't! And speaking of which, would you spar with me for a while?"

Before the long-haired man could reply, Gokudera butted in. "Yakyuu-baka! You should be doing your paperwork!"

Tilting his head, Yamamoto looked at his fellow guardians with a confused face. "Paperwork? I didn't get any paperwork." And thus, the usual one-sided argument started between the pair.

**_~1:00pm; 15 minutes since the bickering started~_**

"VOOOOIIIII! VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BRAT! ARE WE GONNA GO SPAR OR WHAT?" screeched Squalo.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BRATS!" screamed Lal.

"HAHA! IS THIS A GAME TO SEE WHO SHOUTS THE LOUDEST?" laughed Yamamoto.

"YOU STUPID YAKYUU-BAKA! FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME, ITS NOT A FUCKING GAME!" yelled Gokudera.

Then, a gunshot. "SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR TINY BRAIN!" squeaked Reborn, this has gone on for far enough. Again, silence took over, many thinking that they were doomed and some even writing a mental death wish.

"Squalo and Yamamoto. Go spar or whatnot. Gokudera, go and report this to your boss. Lal and everyone else, shut up and eat." At these simple sentences, Yamamoto, Squalo and Gokudera zoomed out of sight before you can even say 'shit'.

Satisfied, the Sun Arcobaleno went back to sipping his well-brewed coffee. For the rest of lunch, not a sound was heard except for some chewing, sneezing and coughing. By now, everyone's learnt to never _ever _piss off the sadistic baby.

**_~Omake~_**

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII! WHERE'S THE WIMPY BRAT AND HIS SHITTY GUARDIANS?"

"Haha! Squalo's here? Maybe he'll teach me more sword skills~"

"_HIIIIIEEEE! WHY IS SQUALO HERE?_"

"That bastard…he dare set foot here…I'll blow him to smither- *ring ring* J-Juudaime? What do you need? You want me to go find that shark bas- I mean the Varia guy and ask him why he's here? Ok Juudaime! Anything for you!"

"*Lollipop falls on ground* GUPYA! LAMBO-SAN'S CANDY! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"TO THE EXTREMEEEEEEEE!"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu…why's that sharky here? Do you know, my dear Chrome?"

"Mukuro-sama, I don't know. Now please finish your paperwork…"

* * *

**How was it? Was it acceptable? _ After that 6 weeks or so, is it still ok?**

**Bonus: Guess who the people in the omake are XDDDDDDD**

**Due to this stupid plot bunny, I'm currently typing yet another fic. Hopefully, this one too will be ongoing. When I'm more confident about it, I'll post it! :)**

**Also, I've made some 'minor' changes to the previous chapters, though they are KINDA noticeable... How 'bout this, I'll post the 'changes' as the next chapter but I'll delete it when I post chapter 8. Sounds good? :)**

**Lastly, from now on, I'll probably only update once every 1-2 weeks, cause the school year is coming to an end and I HAVE SO MANY GOD DAMNED ASSIGNMENTS! GAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Well minna. Ciao for now and please REVIEW!**


	8. Reporting Back

***crying* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT KHR TO END! PLUS, THE NEW SEASON HASN'T COME OUT YET!**

**RavenAlche: Yep, and I'm not sure, but probably ;) **

**Idea: COULD YOU PEOPLE PLEASE STOP GIVING AWAY THE STORY!? IS MY FIC THAT PREDICTABLE? *emo corner***

**Soul of The World: :) thanks**

**Raevi: Well...what do you expect of Reborn? ...why is this fic so predictable?**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: Haha, thanks so much XD I'll do my best!**

**Syrlai: I loved that part too XDD I'll try...**

**ShinobiTwin05: XDD *DING DING DING* CORRECT!**

**Dumti: Yep :)**

**L'Autore Maledetto: We'll see... *smirk***

**aBoastingjerK: Thanks!**

**Dashusi4ka: GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!**

**Guest: That's OK, everybody makes mistakes :)**

**KyoTsuMu182769: Haha yeah...LOL...daijobu...arigatou...about the last part of your review, I'll PM you about it :)**

**Ziaw: Thanks so much! You're awesome!**

**Guest (2): Ummm...what do you mean by web?**

**KagamineRin81: Here it is :) I hope I don't disappoint you~**

**Fi Suki Saki: Woah...calm down...that part's coming up :)**

**Lexie-chan94: Mwahaha...I can't wait to type it *evil glint***

**Past Story: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**NenePasciel: I wanted to tell you that you rock~! I can't wait either!**

**monamonalisa17: XDDD Same!**

**Ozora no Hono: I'm back, and I'll do my best! Currently, I have no assignments or assessments, but I have some upcoming tests in a few weeks...**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo: Tadaima! No probs! Grazie for the review!**

**Soul Vrazy: A liiiiittle too late to say that =w=**

**THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**I have one more thing irrelevant to say; WHY ON EARTH IS MY GRADE LEARNING ABOUT REPRODUCTION? PLUS! It may not be in detail deatil, but its DETAILED enough!**

**I know present you to:**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reporting Back**

_**~1:00pm; With Tsuna~**_

The young Decimo was just doing his paperwork until a knock was heard, "Come in."

At that, a familiar silverette appeared, whose expression quickly turned to a grin upon seeing his dear boss. "JUUDAIME!" Sweat-dropping at the sudden outburst, said tenth gestured his self-proclaimed right-hand man to sit down whilst he sat on the opposite couch. "Juudaime! Apparently, Kyudaime had just arrived and that bastard-"

Tsuna immediately cleared his throat upon hearing his Storm guardian swear. "I mean…that Varia…guy…was accompanying him… Apparently, he appeared when our…classmates had lunch in the garden and made a loud racket. After I got there, Yakyuu-Baka came as well and invited the Varia guy to go and spar. That is all."

The brunette sighed and leaned back against the couch. This couldn't be a part of Reborn's plan…could it? "Thanks, Hayato. You can go now. I need to return to that stack of paperwork."

Seeing his dear boss sigh, an idea appeared in Gokudera's head. "JUUDAIME! Would you like me to help you with some of your paperwork?!"

Smiling, Tsuna politely refused the tempting request. "That's alright, Hayato. You still have your own paperwork to do, right?"

Blushing from being caught red-handed, the Storm guardian bowed in the normal 90 degrees. "I'm so very sorry for not being of any use, Juudaime! I will finish my paperwork as soon as possible and then return to your aid!"

Just before his right-hand man could leave, the brunette stopped him for one favour. "Hayato, could you please do me a favour?"

Turning on his heel and smiling so much that sparkles formed in his eyes and puppy dog ears and tail appeared, the silverette beamed. "OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR YOU, JUUDAIME!"

Wincing a little from the volume, Tsuna gave him another smile. "Then could you please get me a cup of coffee from the kitchen? No sugar." Seeing the dynamite user nod so much that his head might just actually fall off, the Decimo sweat-dropped. "Thank you, Hayato." And at that, Gokudera ran out of the office, a trail of 'smoke' behind him.

Tsuna walked back to his office chair and sat down, trying _deathperately _to continue and finish his paperwork with his 'dying will'.

Fortunately, the Decimo had already finished around 2/3 of the stack, and had neatly placed the finished paperwork on the left hand side with the unfinished sheet on the right.

As said before, the paperwork ranged from _many _languages, so, unfortunately, many mafia families all over the world had also rung him, or he just _had _to call them if he didn't want to get shot.

Tsuna then skimmed through the next sheet of paper and then proceeded to reach for his work phone, which was invented by none other than Irie Shouichi and Spanner.

The portable part was still normally-phone shaped, but the material was like that of an iPhone. The keys were touchable and it was shiny black, and it could connect with a kilometre radius. Next to it was a mini version of a tablet, but still bigger than an iPhone. It was touch as well and was filled with contacts of other mafia bosses, business partners etc…

Just as Tsuna was about to flick through the contacts, the door burst open to reveal his right-hand man, once again. "JUUDAIME! I BROUGHT YOU YOUR COFFEE!"

Resisting the urge to massage his slightly aching temples, the brunette just smiled (along with a barely noticeable eyebrow twitch), but also wondering how in the world Gokudera managed to get back in a matter of 5 minutes? "A-arigatou, Hayato…"

Beaming, the dynamite-user gently placed the cup of coffee on his boss's desk, before bowing. "Juudaime, I will now take my leave. I hope you enjoy your coffee!"

And so he left. The young Vongola boss smelled the rich aroma of the dark liquid before taking a sip. Soon after, Tsuna returned to his _dear _paperwork before continuing to sign papers and make phone calls with a sigh, that is, until, an idea popped into the brunette's head.

Picking up his iPhone, Tsuna dialled a semi-familiar number, and waited for the opposite end to pick up. Hearing a click, he spoke, "Konnichiwa, Xanxus!"

A half-hearted growl was then heard from said Varia boss. "_What do you want, trash?_"

Smiling, the brunette rolled his eyes playfully "Oh nothing~ But how come you weren't the one to accompany Kyudaime?"

A few seconds of silence passed before Xanxus replied. "_Why would I waste my time accompanying that old geezer?_"

Pouting, the Decimo wondered why the assassin denies Timoteo as his 'father' when he clearly cares for him. "Well, why don't you come here and have a little vacation? You must be tired from all your missions. You could bring the rest of the Varia with you too!"

An answer came immediately "_No._"

Pouting, Tsuna whined "Aww~ Please?"

Again, the same answer. "_No is no, trash_" and so, the Vongola boss-to-be brought out his last trick, and out comes the infamous puppy dog eyes that one could see even through a phone.

"Please?"

The sound of smashing glass could be heard on the other end as the Varia leader obviously threw another tequila wine bottle. "_Fine, trash. You win._" The brunette beamed but before he could say thanks, the other end hung up.

_**~1:55pm; With Reborn's group~**_

Lunch had just about ended and Reborn's group was on the move again. They, of course, were heading towards a certain brunette's office.

On the way there, the moron Nezu was annoying the Arcobaleno greatly, speaking as if he was someone important; Pfft, what a joke. "Reboyama-sensei, I heard you graduated from the top university in Italy? That's absolutely amazing!"

Mentally, the infant rolled his eyes; this pathetic lowlife really has no brain. "That's nothing" smirked the Arcobaleno. Oh how he couldn't wait till they got to his student's office. This was going to be a _very _interesting show…

_**~2:00pm; Still with Reborn's group~**_

After walking for a good deal of 5 minutes, the fedora-wearer's group was approaching their destination.

The students, other than Ryou, was so excited at the 50% chance of seeing the next Vongola boss, completely forgetting the rumour earlier.

The only 2 girls in the group had some kind of glint in their eyes; they hoped that the boss-to-be would be a handsome bishounen whose age wouldn't be younger, but slightly older.

On the other hand, the boys hoped that he was friendly and will give them a place in his company in the near future.

Finally, a large double door appeared in front of them, and since the Arcobaleno guide stopped, then this must be the boss's office.

The sadistic infant then opened the door by a gap so that only he can go in, indicating for them to wait. "Ciaossu" squeaked Reborn, greeting God knows who. Wait…it _must _be the Vongola Tenth!

"What do you want, Reborn…" replied a tired but familiar voice.

Said Arcobaleno smirked, "just taking my group on a tour~"

Tsuna seriously wanted to punch his Spartan tutor right here, right now. "Fine…just make sure they don't disturb me…"

At these words, the hitman's smirk grew larger, telling his tourists to come in. "Sure thing~ You can come in!"

Taking a step, Nezu took the chance to push the door open and walk in, followed by the students.

A gasp was heard after that.

* * *

**Yay~ I managed a cliffie~~~~~ Though its not that cliffie-ish...**

**I don't think I have anything else to say... **

**Now REVIEW~~~**


	9. Mission Accomplished

**YOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M STILL ALIVE AND BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER, THIS TIME BEATING MY WORD RECORD OF 2784 WITH 3442 WORDS!**

**Now that I think about it, the number of my ex-word record is...well...27X84, pretty...I'm okay with reading TsunaXBasil, I'm just not that big of a fan...**

**Changing that topic...I. AM. SO. FRIGGIN'. HAPPY! I MEAN OMFG! 200 REVIEWS! I WAS JUMPING AROUND WITH MY HANDS IN THE AIR! LITERALLY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**And you know what? I was laughing my ass off when you guys were cursing me for the cliffy, I always wanted to try that once! LOOOOOOL, I'm so paranoid XD**

**Well, here're my replies to all your reviews!**

**Rose Tsuki Ryuu: I updated and thank you so much! I hate reading cliffies but I just love to write them!**

**AnimeGrl2519: Mwahahaha...that's what I wanted~**

**Lost innocent: Kufufu~~ I'm just evil like that~~~~ But I did come back with a loooong chappy~**

**Soul of The World: Ushishishishi, it had to be done~**

**Soul Vrazy: *whistling* Hahaha~**

**Secretly DayDreaming: Nufufufu...I just wanted to try that...**

**Vongolafan16: Me too! Now THAT'll be a sight to see next chapter~**

**vanillabeast: Nah, Tsuna won't be like that~ He'll be a little pissed though...**

**sakura tsukuyomi lefey: OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAY**

**aBoastingjerK: Who do you want to boast?**

**Lenale-chan: Yes...I'm pretty sure that was the last chappy... TTATT... Me too, and Nezu would be the stubborn bastard he is. Soon my friend, soon. And this fic was mainly created because I wanted to read something like this.**

**Akuma no Bara: Sure'll be!**

**Ciaociaofollower: Mwahaha, too bad indeed, Nezu**

**Rai The Rainbow Wing: Yaaa...poor poor Tsuna...**

**Syrlai: Hahahahaha! I was laughing when typing that! I just couldn't help it!**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: ME NEITHER! *Throws tantrum* And here it is!**

**blizzard 10: Me too :)**

**Ev3rL05t: Here!**

**L'Autore Maledetto: Sorry for the wait!**

**Tenpouin Yuuki: Y'know, this review made me laugh the hardest...**

**kuro-hebi13: Well, I could've continued, but that would've taken me another week or 2, but then again, it was probably cause I was eeeeevil~**

**RavenAlche: *laughing as well***

**Guest: Eto, thanks, but what chapter is that?**

**KyoTsuMu182769: Yeah, it sure is~ So about your other question, I will reply that through PM soon~**

**Ziaw: Thanks so much!**

**Guest (2): ? Here?**

**KagamineRin81: Sure!**

**Fi Suki Saki: Soon my friend, soon...**

**Lexie-chan94: Here is the office part! And I'll be looking forward to that too, and it won't JUST be Nono... *evil grin***

**Past Story: Thank you thank you and thank you!**

**NenePasciele: I appreciate your comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**monamonalise17: Now that'll be the next chappy~**

**Ozora no Hono: Thanks! And I have TONS! Which mostly are finished~~~~~~~~~~~ XDDDDDDDDD**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo: No problemo!**

**Done and done! I now present you to:**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mission Accomplished**

A familiar-looking brunette was sitting in a black leather chair, writing some things onto sheets of paper.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, which was rolled up to just below the lightly toned elbow, with a white tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Even though they were sure the teen had sensed their presence, he did not look up, nor speak; it was almost as if he was ignoring them.

Moments passed until the brunette spoke, his voice was slightly low, with a hint of femininity. "I don't think standing there would be comfortable. Why don't you take a seat?"

And at that, the teen lifted his head up to look at them, more gasps resounded in the room and blushes spread across faces. No wonder he was familiar! Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?!

Ignoring the light commotion, Tsuna returned to his paperwork, but, though he was calm, inside, he was like; "_HIIIIEEE! W-WHY DID REBORN TAKE THEM HERE OUT OF ALL PLACES? IS HE TRYING TO DIG ME A GRAVE!?_"

The Decimo's train of thoughts were broken when he heard his evil tutor speak. "Dame-Tsuna, I see you're managing all that paperwork."

Passing the infant a light glare, the boss-to-be just continued on signing. "Says the one who made me remember an _Italian _encyclopaedia off by heart and rewrite it within _2 hours_."

Hearing this, the students stared, jaws dropping at what they've just heard. How did Dame-Tsuna even manage that?! And within 2 hours no less!

These questions piled and piled until their teacher snickered. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Dame-Tsuna, but do you think we'll believe your ridiculous lies?" The tension then lightened, most believing Nezu.

But, the lack of reply from his student pissed Nezu off, and so he continued his little speech. "Italian you say? You can't even speak English properly! I don't know _how _you were permitted to come here, bribing perhaps? But your 10 years too early to be able to trick me!" And again, the over-exaggerating teacher was ignored, which again, pissed him off even more, until a ring was heard.

The phone screen displayed 'Caller ID: Jonathan Richardson (Rinardo Third)'.

Recognising the caller, the brunette picked up the phone. "_Good afternoon, Mr Richardson. What can I do for you today? A party? I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. You know, paperwork and everything. Maybe next time. Yes. Thank you very much. Good bye._"

And the phone hung up. This small conversation even got Nezu to be speechless and gape, since _the _Dame-Tsuna was speaking _fluent _English, whereas Reborn smirked, and though he may not show it, he was proud of his student.

Seeing that there's no point standing, all the students took a seat, nervously glancing around, whilst Nezu stared a little bit longer before sitting down very _very_ slowly.

As soon as everyone sat down, Tsuna picked up the phone and pressed 'Kitchen'.

Moments later, the other line picked up. Smiling a little, the young Decimo spoke. "_Ciao Marco. Si tratta di Tsuna ... Te l'ho detto, non mi piace formalità. Tsuna va bene ... In ogni modo, la prego di fare sei tazze di tè Darjeeling e due tazze di caffè, insieme ad alcuni dolci come i biscotti dito e chiedere una cameriera o qualcuno vicino a portarlo nel mio ufficio? Grazie!_" (Hello Marco. This is Tsuna… I told you, I don't like formalities. Tsuna is fine… Anyways, could you please make 6 cups of Darjeeling tea and 2 cups of coffee, along with some finger desserts like cookies and ask a maid or someone nearby to bring it to my office? Thank you!)

And he hung up. Tsuna sighed. If it weren't for the fact that all of the staff that work in the mansion all speak Italian, he probably wouldn't be blackmailed into learning said language…but then again…this is Reborn, the spawn of Spartan we're talking about.

Then, the Decimo sighed again when he felt holes being burnt into his head before returning to his paperwork.

**_~2:05pm; A few minutes later~_**

A good 15 or so minutes later, a knock echoed, indicating that someone is at the door. Tsuna looked up once again and spoke loudly. "Come in."

The door then opened, revealing a blonde female wearing a maid's uniform. "_Ho portato i biscotti e bevande, maestro Tsunayoshi." _(I've brought the cookies and drinks, master Tsunayoshi.)

Smiling, the brunette thanked the blonde. "_Grazie, Maria. Mi può fare una tazza di tè a ciascuno dei nostri ospiti, e una tazza di caffè per Reborn e I. dire grazie a Marco per me quando si va indietro._" (Thank you, Maria. Could you please give a cup of tea to each of our guests, and a cup of coffee for Reborn and I. Say thanks to Marco for me when you go back.)

The maid, now identified as Maria, smiled back. "_Si, maestro Tsunayoshi_" (Yes, master Tsunayoshi.)

When Maria had completed her orders, she excused herself from the room, leaving a group of stiff students, a shocked teacher (who looked like he was going to faint), a smirking hitman and a sighing mafia boss-to-be.

**_~1:35pm; Time rewind, centring Ryou~_**

Ryou's group had been walking for around 5 minutes.

To be honest, the brunette wasn't as excited at the chance of seeing the next Vongola boss. He truly believed what the other groups on what they said about their 'dame' classmate.

Ryou's group stopped in front of a large, double mahogany door. Guess this is this office?

Their guide, Reboyama-sensei, opened the door by a gap, walking in, indicating that the group had to wait outside for a bit. "Ciaossu" Reboyama greeted.

So the boss _is _in there? The rest of the conversation between the infant and the other were muffled, but Ryou could still make out a few words. "_…Reborn…group to…make sure…disturb…_"

Then, Reborn spoke, much louder so that the group could hear. "You can come in!" Nezu-sensei proceeded to open the door. But what greeted the teen froze him in his spot.

Sitting in a black office chair was a brunette with gravity-defying hair, who was was busily writing something down. He was wearing an expensive looking black dress shirt and white tie with his sleeves rolled up.

The brunette ignored the presence of the group, until he spoke and looked up. "I don't think standing there would be comfortable. Why don't you take a seat?"

So the rumours were true! The next boss of the Vongola _is _Tsuna! Unknown to the teen himself, Ryou's cheeks heated up upon seeing his supposing 'dame' classmate looking so serious! Mentally, the teen slapped himself. "_Dammit! Why am I blushing! I'm straight dammit!_"

Tsuna looked back to his papers and seconds of silence passed by until Reboyama-sensei spoke. "Dame-Tsuna, I see you're managing all that paperwork."

Said Decimo replied, but never looked up. "Says the one who made me remember an _Italian _encyclopaedia off by heart and rewrite it within _2 hours_." Ryou gaped. Did he just say _Italian encyclopaedia_?

Nezu-sensei took this chance to try and mock our dear protagonist, clearly snickering. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Dame-Tsuna, but do you think we'll believe your ridiculous lies?" The tension then lightened, but Ryou knew that their so called 'elite' teacher was just bluffing.

Moments passed and Tsunayoshi still hasn't replied Nezu, and this, pissed Nezu off. "Italian you say? You can't even speak English properly! I don't know _how _you were permitted to come here, bribing perhaps? But your 10 years too early to be able to trick me!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow at the aging teacher. Boy, he couldn't wait 'til the fake was fired.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Tsuna picked it up. "_Good afternoon, Mr Richardson. What can I do for you today? A party? I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. You know, paperwork and everything. Maybe next time. Yes. Thank you very much. Good bye._" Ryou now thought he was gonna faint. His, classmate, the one who said 'I am a pencil' instead of 'This is a pencil' just spoke _fluent _English!

All the students proceeded to sit down when they saw that there was no point in standing anymore.

When everyone was comfortable, Tsuna picked up the fancy looking phone and smiled. "_Ciao Marco. Si tratta di Tsuna ... Te l'ho detto, non mi piace formalità. Tsuna va bene ... In ogni modo, la prego di fare sei tazze di tè Darjeeling e due tazze di caffè, insieme ad alcuni dolci come i biscotti dito e chiedere una cameriera o qualcuno vicino a portarlo nel mio ufficio? Grazie!_" (Hello Marco. This is Tsuna… I told you, I don't like formalities. Tsuna is fine… Anyways, could you please make 6 cups of Darjeeling tea and 2 cups of coffee, along with some finger desserts like cookies and ask a maid or someone nearby to bring it to my office? Thank you!)

And he hung up. Holy mother of- did he just speak _Italian_? Now, Ryou was just full on staring at the brunette, speechless.

**_~2:05pm; A few minutes later~_**

15 or so minutes later, a knock sounded. Tsuna looked up and spoke loudly. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a pretty blonde female wearing a maid outfit. "_Ho portato i biscotti e bevande, maestro Tsunayoshi." _(I've brought the cookies and drinks, master Tsunayoshi.)

The boss-to-be smiled, before replying in the same language. "_Grazie, Maria. Mi può fare una tazza di tè a ciascuno dei nostri ospiti, e una tazza di caffè per Reborn e I. dire grazie a Marco per me quando si va indietro._" (Thank you, Maria. Could you please give a cup of tea to each of our guests, and a cup of coffee for Reborn and I. Say thanks to Marco for me when you go back.)

The maid smiled back. "_Si, maestro Tsunayoshi_" (Yes, master Tsunayoshi.)

The maid walked over to the group and gave each of them a cup of tea, whilst their guide and dame student had coffee and also placed a plate of melting moments on the coffee table.

Ryou scrunched up his nose at just the scent of the bitter beverage. How in the world can Tsuna put up with it?! The maid then excused herself, and as soon as the door closed, the tension rose.

**_~2:15pm; Back to the story~_**

Tsuna was _finally _finishing off his last few sheets of pesky paper! Luckily, he'll still probably have half an hour til 3; he'll have enough time for lunch before the spar!

Quickly signing of the current sheet, the brunette made a mental note to write a letter to the Traech Famiglia about an alliance after he's finished.

Suddenly, he felt a presence, or really, a _few _presences, approach. Taking a quick glance that only the world's 'greatest' hitman noticed, the Decimo concluded that the group, led by Nezu, came over to see what he was doing.

The boss-to-be sighed. Were they _that _desperate to see what he was doing? Really, was it _that _shocking to find out that he was the Vongola Decimo? Okay, maybe it was…sorta… OKAY! IT WAS OKAY! Of course they'll be surprised to find out that their dame class, their classmate who's barely passing middle school, was the next boss of the most influential company (*coughfamigliacough*).

There. He admitted it. Even so…it was really distracting, having people looming over you.

**_~2:20pm; With Reborn's group~_**

A small tiny part of Nezu still didn't believe it. So he stood up, curiosity taking over, and walked over to his 'worst' student, followed by his other students, with a smirking Reborn still sitting at the couch, sipping on his coffee.

Stopping just before the desk, Nezu took a couple of sheets from the tall pile and tried to read through them. Note, the key word is _tried_.

The aging teacher gaped at the colourful range of languages in each sheet of paper. There were English, Chinese, Korean and many more foreign languages he could not identify.

The students, seeing their teacher freeze, followed their teacher's actions and took a few off the pile. Just as each of them started to gape at the unidentifiable language on the sheet of paper, a cold voice spoke, sending chills up their spines. "**Didn't Reborn tell you not to touch anything unless given permission?**"

It was as if they were in a freezer, that's how cold it was. Never in their whole life would they expect to hear someone as harmless as Tsuna, who was letting out a small portion of his boss aura, which was scaring the _shit _outta the students and teacher, to speak like that.

Finally getting the words into their thick skulls, the group quickly placed the sheets of paper back to the pile, and as soon as that happened, the aura disappeared, and it was replaced with a more cheerful one. "Thank you." Tsuna smiled, and you could swear that there were sparkles in the background, causing the girls and some guys to nosebleed.

That said, the group still stayed in the same position, watching Tsuna's each and every move. Mentally, said brunette sweat-dropped, his classmates and teacher were seriously creeping him out.

The brunette smiled a little as he put the last sheet of paper work on the pile. He then opened a drawer and took out an A4 cream coloured paper along with a slightly darker coloured envelope with gold rims. Picking up his pen once again, Tsuna started to fill out the paper.

_Dear Traech Sixth,_

_I, along with my family, would like to request an alliance between Traech and Vongola. Although I am still a boss-in-training, I still have the rights to decide these matters._

_If you accept, I would also like to invite you to the annual Vongola party held by the Ninth in Sicily, Italy in 3 months' time. An invitation would be sent to you if you accept the alliance offer. This is an opportunity to gain a strong ally, do you not think? However, if you betray us after the alliance, you are will be immediately marked as an enemy._

_I hope I am not pressuring you to do anything, as it is your choice. Thank you for taking your precious time to read this letter, and I hope to see you present at the party._

_Kindest regards;_

_Vongola Decimo_

By now, the whole group was about to faint anytime. They just witnessed _Dame-Tsuna _write English as if he was a native! Not to mention that awesome signature at the bottom! The group just gaped….and gaped…and gaped…and ga- you get the point, before slowly returning to take a seat.

Seconds later, Tsuna picked up an iPhone, in which they had never seen such type before, and called someone. "Hello, Hayato. Would care to come down to my office? Err, yeah. Thanks. See you later." The brunette placed the phone back to the phone holder and counted. "10…9…8…7…6…5…"

The students looked at their classmates with a confused expression. Why was Tsuna counting down? That question was answered when said brunette said 1, which was when the door slammed open.

"JUUDAIME! I HAVE ARRIVED!" The loud shout caused the 3-A students and teacher to wince, whereas Tsuna smiled and Reborn continued to sip his coffee.

The Decimo gladly welcomed his right-hand man into his office to rid of those pesky paperwork, ignoring the almost broken door…for now… "Thanks for coming, Hayato."

Said Storm flame user beamed. "ANYTHING FOR YOU, JUUDAIME!" Dragging a flat cart with an eighth of the amount of paperwork Tsuna received already on it, Gokudera carefully placed his dear Tenth's finished paperwork into 2 even stacks.

The boss-to-be walked over to his Storm guardians and handed him the letter he had written. "Thanks, Hayato. Could you also send this letter to the boss of the Traech Famiglia for me? And I'm sure that Mukuro and Chrome had finished their paperwork, so could you please drop by their office too?"

The silverette's eyes sparkled, nodding. "I shall do so right away, Juudaime! Please excuse me!" And so he left, this time gently closing the door.

Tsuna looked over to the touring group to see that they were _still _staring… Sheesh, a little privacy people? Oh well, at least he's _finally _finished the paperwork. "Happy now, Reborn?"

Said infant smirked. "Very. It seems that you've finished with 1 minute to spare. Glad to see that you're becoming more and more like a boss."

The brunette scoffed, but ignored the comment neverless. "Whatever. Since I've finished the paperwork, I would like to get a snack. Excuse me."

And so the Decimo walked out of his office, but not before his tutor reminded him of one more thing. "Don't be late for the spar, Tsuna, or else."

Said teen glared at the Arcobaleno before closing the door. Freedom at last!

Tsuna headed for the kitchen for something edible before the (probably) long spar with Hibari and more paperwork on repairing the training room. A sigh was heard. Well, there was only 20 minutes left, better savour the last few minutes of 'peacefulness'.

**_~Omake~_**

**_~12:00pm; Time rewind, with Enma~_**

Honestly, Enma was really shocked when he saw the students. Sure, he recognised some of them, and just like Tsuna, he was freaking out inside.

During the end of last year, the Shimon Don had to drop out from school in order to officially inherit the position as the tenth generation Shimon boss. Ever since then, he too was swarmed by pesky paperwork. So finally, he was allowed to go on a 2 day break, which he appreciated greatly and took the chance to visit his best friend.

But still, he thought _he _was the one with bad luck…guess Tsuna has it too… Enma sighed, why was Reborn so Spartan?

There's a high chance that the reason the students came was so some of them could be recruited into the Family, but…maybe, just _maybe_, it was to show the class that his student wasn't dame? …..Nah, this is Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno and reincarnation of Spartan, who would do anything to torture his poor poor students…yep, it can't be.

The Shimon Decimo stopped in front of a double door and then knocked. A muffled voice spoke as Enma started to grin. "Come in"

And thus, he opened the door and greeted his best friend….until his sight shocked him. "Hey, Tsuna….kun?"

There, in front of him, was Tsuna, dressed in a black dress shirt, signing paperwork, in which the stacks look about a metre tall altogether. "Oh…hey, Enma…" Smiled the brunette.

Said red-head continued to stare, but spoke, just in a quivery voice. "T-Tsuna-kun…how much paperwork is in that stack?" The Decimo's face immediately paled…he already resisted the urge to once again, consider burning everything.

However, he knew the consequences, so he threw his pen at the wall, which just missed his best friend by a few millimetres. "God…that's 72 pens already…" The Shimon Don really didn't want to find out what his fellow boss was talking about, but forced himself to do so, only to see….numerous pens embedded into a target board…

"Reborn…he gave me a metre stack of paperwork, which contains around….9500 sheets….in which he told me to finish within 4 hours…." Tsuna sighed…sure, he's already finished almost half of the stack…but making and receiving phone calls took time as well.

Hearing this, Enma too, paled. Why- No, _how _can the Sun Arcobaleno be so evil? "…would you like me to help you?" Though the red-head detested paperwork with _every_ _single _fibre in his body, he couldn't stand seeing his best friend, who hasn't even officially inherited the position as boss, suffer.

"A-are you sure, Enma?" asked Tsuna, unbelievable to the fact that someone actually pretty much volunteered to sign paperwork.

"Sure! Besides, I can't have my best friend suffer from the wrath of paperwork by himself, right?" The two grinned, and so, proceeded with the paperwork.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you'll all forgive me for the cliffie~**

**I have two more weeks until my holidays start, so I should be able to update faster.**

**Also, I will be posting another fic shortly, but only the prologue, so I hope you take a look at that too~**

**Once again, grazie for all the dedicated reviews! I'll see you guys soon!**

**~Kaede**

**P.S. REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~`**


	10. Spar

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUCKING COMPUTER! STOP GOING SPAZ WHEN I'M TYPING! FUCK THIS SHIT! GRRRR!**

**Hmpf...my laptop went spaz when I was typing...so...fuck...still pissed...well, I'm sorry for the slow update...I lost track of time and I hope you forgive me...**

**Because I am so god damn pissed, I will not be replying each review. I'll just summarise the whole thing... If you wanna blame someone, blame my shitty computer...**

**So, yesh, I have updated and I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not very good at battle scenes so please, bare with me...Yes, we are all happy that Tsuna finished his paperwork on time, with the help of Enma, but let's just hope that in the future, when there's no one to save him, he'll manage...yes, we were all very excited when we saw Tsuna's awesomeness and the classmates and that bastard Nezu's reactions XDD. No, its only Lal's group watching as they were the only group Reborn asked. About blood...maybe...but if yes, wait til the Varia arrive. But that may take a while, as the plane trip's really long. Kufufu~ You'll definitely see boss Tsuna again son~ Basically, replay scene are just the same thing, just from different perspective :) I have no idea how long the story will be but my friend thinks that it'll be around about 20...Badass Gokudera...sure! I'll consider that! Hehe~ To all my reviewers; I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LANGUAGE BECAUSE I SWEAR 24/7! XDDDDDD! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND SUPPORTING IT UP TIL NOW!**

**Special thanks to; FallenxLinkin, hamboro0702, Oku, Yuu3, Lost Innocent, pinksamurai1014, KyoTsuMu182769, AnimeGrl2519, AzureDragiX, Yuki Masaharu, 12ana, sawada, Past Story, Syrlai, StoneLily, yukichanaru, vanillabeast, HeartXCrossbones, Lenale-chan (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME LONG REVIEW), Fi Suki Saki, Vongolafan16, moja ganda, Lexie-chan94, Randomchick95, NenePasciele, oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo, UnfadingPromise, AlessandraCavallone, L'Autore Maledetto, blizzard 10, Soul Vrazy, Sodai no Ozora, VongolaFamilia and FireRaven99 for reviewing!**

**Now, onto the story, I present you to;**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Spar**

_**~2:55pm; With Tsuna~**_

Tsuna sighed; he was currently on the lift, waiting to get to the underground floor.

The brunette had just come from the kitchen, where he and Enma had a little snack before parting their ways. Said red-head had gone to his guest room to rest, whilst the Vongola Don was on his way to his spar with Hibari.

The boss-to-be had a really bad feeling about this, as his intuition had been flaring ever since Reborn had called him. Unfortunately, the Sun Arcobaleno didn't give him a choice, and even through the phone, he could see the 'accept or suffer consequences' face mocking him.

Walking out of the lift, the Decimo sighed again, why on earth is Reborn so evil?

Tsuna casually strolled down the stretching hallway, heading to the farthest room. The brunette hesitated before he took a deep breath and pushed open the door; it's now or never.

_**~3:00pm; With Hibari~**_

The double door opened, revealing the skylark's boss, who was wearing a black dress shirt and a loose, white tie.

Hibari smirked, his prey has finally arrived.

Said brunette closed the doors then gulped a little before closing and then opening his eyes, leaking out his boss aura.

The Cloud guardian stared, before slowing smirking again, and said one thing; "Let's get started."

As the last syllable was uttered, the raven-haired leaped into action, launching his tonfas at Tsuna, whose eyes widened before side-stepping, tonfa missing by a millimetre, also denting the door a little.

Out of instinct, the brunette put on his mittens and gulped down 2 pills in seconds. The once chocolate brown eyes were now a blazing amber, a single orange flame shone on his forehead and the mittens had transformed into X-Gloves.

Once again, the skylark aimed at Tsuna, who safely blocked Hibari's tonfas, before taking the chance to strike.

_**~3:10pm; With Lal's group~**_

Due to the intense focus of the spar, the 2 Vongola members didn't notice a group of people, well, 5 students and an infant, come into the training room.

For a moment there, the air around the students was deathly silent. They just gaped, and gaped, and gaped, and- you get the point.

Inside, everyone minus the Arcobaleno was thinking around the lines of; "_Holy mother of- what the frick is going on? DAME-TSUNA! HIBARI-SAN? THEY'RE ON PAR? IS THE WORLD ENDING? THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"_

Lal Mirch then noticed and kicked one of the students, Osamu to be exact. "OW! Why did you kick me?!"

The incomplete Arcobaleno snickered, "Because you all were being noisy."

Again, Osamu shouted at the infant. "But why _me_?!"

This time, the blue-haired infant rolled her eyes, "Because I can. You got a problem with that?" Upon seeing his guide's glare, the whole group shivered, and Osamu shook his head off.

_**~3:15pm; With Tsuna and Hibari~**_

Tsuna clicked his tongue, so _that _was what Reborn was planning...

Hibari glanced at what his boss was staring as he grazed his tonfas against the brunette's cheek, a trail of blood dripping slightly. "Akambo?"

In which he was replied with a grunt and curse. "…that reincarnation of Spartan…" The Cloud guardian snickered unnoticeably.

On the other hand, the Decimo started to smirk, his slightly sadistic side, courtesy of Reborn, took over. Maybe if they all saw him fight, they won't tease or bully him… "Time to get serious."

Then, the boss-to-be released his flames, flying into the air, earning a few gasps and a "Wao" from Hibari, who had his Cloud flames ready. Tsuna then flew at Hibari before trying to punch said prefect, only to be blocked.

"Come at me, omnivore." The raven-head smirked; the wolf in sheep clothing was finally showing his fangs.

The brunette aimed a punch at Hibari's stomach, only to be dodged, but he caught the Cloud guardian off guard as he landed a blow on the skylark's side. Taking the chance, Tsuna boosted himself over with his soft flames and to punch.

The prefect's excitement rose. _This _is Sawada Tsunayoshi. _This _was the teen that the aloof cloud had grudgingly given respect to. Hibari sped up; landing more hits on the boss-to-be. Said Decimo winced and sped up as well, ignoring the sting in his left arm, he'll have to ask Ryohei to heal him later.

This time, the raven-haired aimed a kick at Tsuna's stomach, who, out of instinct, caught it with his hands, and returned the kick with his own. The Cloud flame-user dodged as well, taking back his leg with force, and returned to tonfas.

Metal clanged on metal, the spar was intense, it was like a battlefield!

_**~3:10pm; Time rewind, centring Lal's group~**_

Lal's group had reached the _very _large door that led to the soundproof training room.

The incomplete Arcobaleno sighed; she really had a bad feeling about this. Neverless, the blunette opened the door and walked in with his group, and what she saw completely confirmed her suspicions.

There, sparring, was Hibari and Tsuna.

Lal clicked her tongue, describing that damn hitman as evil is an understatement! He's the reincarnation of Spartan himself!

Just then, the infant remembered that there was a bunch of students with her. She turned around to see…stone statues? Well, not literally, but you get the point.

No one said anything, so the metal on metal effect echoed throughout the entire room. The students just did one thing; gape.

That lasted for a while before bewildered expressions appeared, most thinking; "_Holy mother of- what the frick is going on? DAME-TSUNA! HIBARI-SAN? THEY'RE ON PAR? IS THE WORLD ENDING? THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!_"

Starting to get pissed off, Lal kicked the student nearest to her, which, unfortunately (*coughfortunatelycough*), was Osamu.

"OW! Why did you kick me?!"

The incomplete Arcobaleno snickered, "Because you all were being noisy."

Again, Osamu shouted at the infant. "But why _me_?!"

This time, the blue-haired infant rolled her eyes, "Because I can. You got a problem with that?" When the group saw the infant glare, they all freaked out and shivered, temporarily forgetting their kicked classmate.

The spar continued, as if unaware of their audience. Tsuna's and Hibari's movement was like lightning, flashing about, I mean, you can't even see them properly!

Just then, the brunette's hands burst into flames, frigging. Orange. _Flames_ and frigging _flew_ into the air.

Just when they thought that things couldn't get crazier, the prefect's tonfas burst into flames as well. Frigging. Purple. _Flames_.

At that moment, their 'dame' classmate zoomed towards the oh-so-scary raven haired, launching a punch, which was blocked, of course.

The Decimo then threw another punch at his Cloud guardian's stomach, which was dodged but was countered by a kick which sent the skylark a few metres away, though still standing.

The contact between the two shocked the students. Dame-Tsuna, someone who could miraculously trip on nothing, just landed a kick on _Hibari Kyoya_. No one knew how they did it but, the two sped up even more, and now, everything's just a blur!

Lal chose this moment to smirk and speak "Now that's what I expect from the depth of Reborn's and my training." The group stared at their guide as if she grew another head. This sadistic baby had taught Dame-Tsuna?

"Y-you trained Dame-Tsuna?" A nod. "But who's this Reborn person?" The incomplete Arcobaleno rolled her eyes; she really wondered how people believed his cosplays.

"Reborn is Reboyama's real name."

A pause.

"EHHHHHH?!"

_**~3:25pm; With Hibari and Tsuna~**_

Even after fighting for 25 minutes, the two Vongola members still wouldn't give up. Due to the extreme speed they continuously fought in for almost half an hour, they were now slowing down.

It was then, when tonfa and glove came in contact, that finally marked the end of the spar.

Retreating, both put their weapons away to where ever they keep them and Tsuna went out of Hyper Dying Will Mode, eyes returning to its normal shade of honey brown. Their clothes were a bit dishevelled, and light cuts and bruises were present, but other than that, nothing was out of place.

"Hn. Good spar, omnivore." The prefect smirked, receiving a smile from his boss.

All the students gaped. "_OMF- HIBARI JUST CALLED DAME-TSUNA AN OMNIVORE AND THEY FRIGGIN' TIED IN A FRIGGIN FIGHT AND OMFG DID HE JUST CALL IT A SPAR? IT WAS A FULL ON BATTLE!_"

Osamu, having snapped out of his trance, just like his moronic teacher, could not believe what he saw, so he ran forward, attempting to land a hit on his 'bullying victim'. Key word; _attempting_. Before he knew it, said 'bullying victim' had caught his fist with one hand and looked as if he didn't try.

"Osamu-san. Please refrain from doing such acts in the mansion. You should be glad that Hayato isn't around." Tsuna then sent him one of his charismatic smiles before letting go of his hand.

The brunette turned to his ex-trainer and smiled. "Long time no see, Lal."

Said infant smirked. "It sure has. It looks like you improved."

Tsuna sighed, remembering his tutor's tactics. "That's the result of Reborn's Spartan methods…well, I think I'll go take a break. I hope that you can stay in Japan for a while, I heard that Colonnello is coming for a visit."

An anime vein appeared on Lal's forehead, along with pissed expression, trying to hide the light blush scattered on her cheeks. "That damn Reborn…"

The boss-to-be chuckled, and then turned to face his Cloud guardian. "Hibari-san, care to join me for tea?"

The skylark spoke a simple "hn", in which Tsuna took as a yes, and the two walked out of the training room.

As the door closed, questions bombarded, forgetting how scary their guild could be when pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

A twitch.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID DAME-TSUNA TIE AGAINST _THE _HIBARI KYOYA?!"

Another twitch.

"HOW COME DAME-TSUNA SURVIVED?!"

And another twitch.

"HOW COME HIBARI-SAN ACCEPTED DAME-TSUNA'S INVITATION TO TEA?!"

An anime vein popped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BRATS!"

Silence.

"IF YOU WERE QUIET AND ASKED YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS ONE AT A TIME, THEN MAYBE I WOULD BE ABLE TO ANSWER IT?!"

More silence.

The students were now trembling on the spot, feeling stupid for forgetting and triggering their guide's pissed side.

"Humpf, speaking of which, I still can't believe that Sawada forgives you bullies and holds back…" Lal crossed her arms, remembering what Reborn had told her about Tsuna getting bullied at school.

Osamu trembled, holding back? Dame-Tsuna was holding back? "W-what do you mean by holding back, m-ma'am?"

The Arcobaleno rolled her eyes. How can these teenagers be so stupid? "Are you brats faking stupid or just plain stupid? I would figure even a 10 year old would've been able to figure out after all that gossip at lunch. Listen carefully, as I will only say it once. Sawada is trained by Reborn, AKA Reboyama, to become the next boss of the Vongola, since 3 years ago. During these 3 years, he's improved greatly, and is now completely capable of defeating Hibari if he tried to."

Before another student could butt in, Lal continued. "He was holding back earlier, well, technically, both of them were. If both of them used their full power, all of Namimori may have been destroyed."

The students gulped at this, before reverting their attention back to their guide.

"Sawada is a good person, he doesn't like to harm other people unless absolutely necessary. He has the aura of a boss that draws people to him, but I wouldn't get to his bad side. I, myself, admit that he's come a long way, and I'm sure that Reborn is proud of him as I am. Also, just so you know, no one, absolutely _no one _in the Vongola would appreciate their loving boss-to-be get bullied. Got that? Good. Now let's go to our next destination."

The students nodded weakly before slowly walking to follow the incomplete Arcobaleno, attempting to process all the information.

_**~Omake~**_

Tsuna sneezed, was someone talking about him?

"Did you catch a cold, omnivore?" Hibari, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, does care for his boss.

"Nah, someone's probably talking about me…"

The two ended up in the Cloud guardian's Japanese styled part of the mansion, calmly sipping tea. "What are you going to do about Akambo, omnivore?"

The brunette sighed, dismissing the idea of even thinking about that question. "I can't do anything, knowing Reborn. I guess I'll just have to go with the flow." Silence followed after that.

"The sakura here is really beautiful…" breathed the younger male, staring at the graceful pink petals blowing in the wind.

"Hn. But they still remind me of that pineapple herbivore."

At this moment, Tsuna could swear he heard a sneeze on the other side of the mansion as he sweatdropped. The two just continued sitting there, sipping tea and watching the sakura.

The Decimo had to savour this peacefulness before Reborn drags him back into his evil plan.

* * *

**Kaede: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...CUT! Well, that's the end of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it :)**

**To be honest, I only have a slight idea for the next chapter, and it may come out slower as I'm typing Chapter 2 of Cruel Clocks next. Also, to all my 285 followers, why not check out my other fics? I recommend Hope and Cruel Clocks...and I'll really really appreciate it :)**

**Gokudera: Aho-onna! Stop blabbering already!**

**Kaede: THIS IS IMPORTANT YOU BOSS-COMPLEX OF A STORM GUARDIAN!**

**Gokudera: I-I don't have a boss-complex!**

**Kaede: YOU SO DO!**

**Gokudera: DOES NOT!**

**Kaede: DOES SO!**

**Gokudera: DOES NOT!**

**Kaede: DOE-**

**Hibari: Be quiet herbivores or I'll bite you to death.**

**Gokudera: What did you say you bas-**

**Kaede: *covers Gokudera's mouth* Of course, Hibari-sempai, thanks for appearing by the way.**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Kaede: Well, back to our original goal *grin* Sei no...**

**All Catastriphic Excursion Cast and Kaede: PLEASE HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Kaede: See you next time and please review~**

* * *

**I CAN'T POST AN A/N SO I JUST ATTACHED THIS TO CHAPTER 10!**

Hello everyone, this is PetiteSkylark.

I've been getting a few nice reviews telling me to update and some other things, which, in my opinion, I do not mind at all, but if you write something like "Hurry up and update!" (-OK, I haven't received one like this yet, which is good) or "Update, I've been waiting for ages." I'd have to say that I do not quite like them.

I have a life, as do all of you, and I am a little busy. BUT, that is not the reason for my hiatus (Can someone please tell me how to pronounce this? XP). I am having a major writer's block, and so far, I cannot get rid of it. I absolutely have no idea what the hell to write about, and if I post the 1500 words of chapter 11 I've got so far, it would be missing something at the end and there would be nothing interesting, therefore making it a filler. I do not want that, as I doubt you all would want that.

I admit, when I first started this fic, I had only planned the important parts like when they went to the office and training room, so the excess part I did not quite think about. Now, I am NOT going to time skip to dinner because I do not want to skip like 3 hours of the story.

Also, I have another reason. I've got 27 plots bunnies in my brain, 2 of whom I am typing and itching to post, but i shall leave that until I finished this or Cruel Clocks, though you have another option I will tell you later. Anyways, 7 plot bunnies of mine have been discontinued, but I still have 20, and no, I will NOT put the plots up for adoption = = As I am really looking forward to some of them.

Now, if any of you have any suggestions on what will happen in the story throughout afternoon tea and the 2 hours before dinner, feel free to tell me as I am just *blank*. No, the Varia will NOT appear yet. No matter how awesome a Vongola Jet is, it would not be possible to reduce a 13-15 hour ride to a mere 2-3 hours, that would be impossible, and don't give me the "This is KHR, anything is possible."

So, about the plots earlier, I have 3 plots I am currently pretty liking, 2 are KHR and the other is a DGM one. You have the option of;

1) I start of those plots and keep working on Cruel Clocks all the while until I think of something for Catastrophic Excursion or I get inspiration.

2) I completely focus on Cruel Clocks and keep Catastrophic Excursion on hiatus.

3) I start both of the 3 plots I have and temporarily ditch Cruel Clocks and Catastrophic Excursion. (This option is NOT preferred...)

I will make a poll for this so please don't review your choice unless you're giving me an idea or something. Thank you for your time, and I hope that this will be the last time I will an author's note. For those of you who were so excited when you saw a new chapter but was so depressed it wasn't a chapter, I am so so sorry. This could not be avoided and I have to make my statements clear.

Thank you for your time and I hope you have a nice day.

-Kaede (AKA PetiteSkylark)


	11. Food Poisoning

**IT'S A MIRACLE! I GOT CHAPTER 11 DONE! OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS! THANK YOU!**

***embarrassed cough* W-well then. This chapter is shorter compared to the previous two, being 1,977. Good news, I have the next chapter or two planned out! Again, it's all thanks to you all! Bad news is...I'm kinda busy so it'll take a while to update ._. Sorry...**

**I hope as hell that you all forgive me for this late chapter that took, like, what *goes to count* 52 days to update...gosh I feel so guilty QAQ**

**AND OMFG YOU GUYS ARE EFFING AWESOME! 283 REVIEWS, 352 FOLLOWERS AND 312 FAVOURITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!**

**CHAPTER 10 REVIEWS:**

**Sawada- I did not mean to be rude in the AN, so sorry about that, but you're not the only waiting. Well, here's the chapter.**

**jennifer chason 7- Thanks a bunch! And here's the update **

**princess123879- ...I'm sorry I can't update faster, I'm sorry I can't make the chapter longer because I suck at ongoing fics, but put yourself in my shoes for once. I'm busy in real life and the internet. I hope you like this chapter though.**

**Snowflake- Thank you! And I totally agree XDD hope you like this chappy**

**pinkbanana- Yeah, I know, so how bout you be patient like, right now.**

**Tanpopo97- Glad you think so ^^**

**Hascuko- Really? I have achieved an achievement! I love 'em too!**

**HitsuZ3n- Thanks to you too, and I hope this is satisfactory!**

**onepiecefannumber1- I'll never discontinue this, you can count on me for that **

**Shinobi-san- Hai hai...have fun reading ^^**

**Matsukaze Tenma- Yay! Another achievement!**

**KK- Thanks! I hope you had an awesome Xmas and awesome New Years too, awesome reader~**

**pinksamu- Me too! 1827 FTW!**

**oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo- YOU TOO! Really! I'm so glad to hear that! And I never get tired of 'em either XDD**

**AnimeLover8059- *accepts cookies* Oh gosh! Thanks so much!**

**patapatagirl- Ushishishishi~ Thanks and you too~**

**FallenxLinkin- EXACTLY!**

**AnimeGrl2519- Swearing? Feh! I swear 24/7 XDD Thanks!**

**Ziaw- THANK YOU SO MUCH AND YOU TOO...TO THE EXTREME!**

**Vongolafan16- Haha! Glad you think so! ^^**

**Fi Suki Saki- Ohohoho! Ohohoho! I may add that in sometime else~**

**mojo ganda- Gosh, you're making me blush 0/0**

**Lexie-chan94- Yep yep~ Hehehehehe~!**

**Zera of the Half Moon- I'm glad you like it and thanks for pointing out my mistake I fixed it**

**NenePasciele- YEEEEEEEES IT DID! TOTALLY!**

**Randomchick95- They sure are ^^**

**blizzard 10- Exactly! So...so...KAKOII!**

**Sou Vrazy- Yesh!**

**kuroshi0415- I know right! I wish I could just ki- I mean, hurt him but he's a student and BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

**A/N REVIEWS:**

**Lunafaris- Hai hai...**

**BlizzardXIII- Herro! I've really enjoyed reading your review! Yesh, totally serves 'em right XDD And EURIKA! THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA! I SHALL USE IT! Of course, I'll credit you XDD Thanks so much again!**

**12 anarose- ...I don't get what you just said...meh...I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**Snowflake- Thank you for the understanding, faithful reader!**

**Guest- Yes! And I did!**

**Great- ...THAT IS AWESOME TOO! I HAVE TO DO THAT! YOU ARE AWESOME! I just got a perfect idea for it XDD And I'm sorry I cannot shorten the time Xanxus gets here, since he only came cause of Tsuna. They would all be arriving around Dinner or before :D No problem, thanks so much for your concern **

**Guest (2)- Thank you ^^**

**Hibalova18- Kufufu~ I love that too ^^**

**yukichiharu- Thanks for the pronunciation ~ And it's all up to the poll **

**Taira-keimei- *doe eyes* Thanks so much for the understanding! I appreciate it! Yes...plot bunnies...the bane of my existence! And I wish you luck in your fic **

**NenePasciele- Yes it sure is QAQ thanks so much for your support!**

**FallenxLinkin- :D Thanks for understanding!**

**Zera of the Half Moon- Yep...good luck with your fic and thanks!**

**Reborn-Story-Reader- Practice makes perfect! You don't know until you try! Thanks so much and gambatte!**

**I'm so sorry if I seem bitchy to any of you, but I'm pretty stressed lately Thank you all for your amazing patience, I love you all, you are all AWESOME AND FABULOUS, and I now present you to!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Food Poisoning**

_**~With Dino's group; 3:35pm~**_

Dino and his group made their way through the lush, green bushes, heading back towards the area they had lunch at.

The girls had calmed down now, no longer screaming out a question every 10 seconds, in which the Cavallone Decimo was _very _grateful for. Though, every now and then, whispers would be heard, and the blonde could sometimes catch the words 'Tsunayoshi-sama' and 'fan club' being used.

Dino sighed inwardly; who knew being a tour guide would be such trouble? He silently prayed that his little brother wouldn't blame him for his newly formed fan club.

"Where here-" The blonde paused mid-sentence, staring at the area in front of him before pulling out his phone. "Now I'm early!? Why do I have such bad luck?"

Not a single person was present at the lunch area, making the Cavallone boss very stressed. Well, at least he wouldn't be kicked or shot for being early….right? "Err, it seems that we're early. Feel free to explore, just don't wander too far, and come back in 10 minutes."

Dino was then replied with an in sync "Yes, Dino-sama!" from his group before they took off.

Relieved, the male slumped into the seat closest to him, calming himself down.

_**~10 minutes later; 3:45pm~**_

"ITE!" Dino jolted away from his short slumber, hand immediately reaching for yet another bump on his head. The blonde looked towards the direction of his attacker, about to yell in complaint, but stopped as he saw who it was. "R-Reborn?"

Said infant smirked unnoticeable before leaping for another kick, only to be dodged this time. "Baka-Dino, where's your group? It's already 3:45pm." The Cavallone boss looked around, only to see his tutor and his group, said tutor's bullet-sweating group and no one else.

Dino scratched the back of his head, smiled crookedly, before _trying_ to answer the question. "I allowed them to explore-"

Don't forget, key word being _trying_. Before said blonde even finished his question, the Arcobaleno had kicked him mercilessly. "You idiot student, go find them. You're not supposed to let them out of your sight."

Dino brought out his hands in front of him, sweatdropping along the way. "I-I'll go find them immediately! Just don't kick me!" before scrambling off to find a bunch of giggling fangirls.

When his student was out of sight, Reborn turned his sharp gaze towards his own group, who flinched upon eye contact. "Take a seat, Claud will be here any second."

Not uttering a reply, the group scrambled away like how the Cavallone boss did, just in a more pathetic manner.

The Sun Arcobaleno walked over to the guides' table, and just as he sat down, the head butler arrived with a fairly large trolley carrying afternoon tea snacks. Claud walked over to the infant and bowed slightly in respect.

"Reborn-sama, good afternoon. Shall I start setting out the food?" Said tutor replied with an acknowledging nod, watching the butler as he started setting out the guides' table.

_**~With Dino; 3:50pm~**_

The Cavallone Decimo groaned as he wandered about, looking for his group. He just wanted to sit down and have some tea, not search for a bunch of sugar (*coughhottiecough*) high middle school students.

But, like it or not, Dino had to find the girls; he either find them and bring them back, or go back by himself and get killed by his Spartan ex-tutor. Picking the former option, the blonde continued his search, tripping along the way, as he did not want to die young. He was only 23 for god's sake!

All of a sudden, it seemed as if lady luck was on his side, he heard a bunch of giggling.

Dino followed the sound and before he knew it, he found himself staring at the group of teenagers, who was huddled up into a small circle, giggling and whispering.

Dino felt the urge to massage his temples, but thought against it as he had to lead them back for afternoon tea. Though, that said, the giggling was driving him crazy! They're 15 for god's sake! Not hyper-active 5 year olds!

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head for now, the Cavallone boss managed out an awkward smile before calling out "Hey! Afternoon tea's started, we're going back!"

All of a sudden, all the chatter stopped and all 5 heads turned to the speaker. A few seconds then passed before squeals filled the silence again.

"Kyaaa! Dino-sama! You came all the way here just to get us? How caring!" one girl screamed.

"You shouldn't tire yourself like that, Dino-sama! But if you insist, we won't stop you~!" another winked.

"We'll gladly go back with you, Dino-sama!" a ravenette squealed.

"You're such a gentleman, Dino-sama!" another proclaimed.

"You're so kind, caring, handsome and gentlemanly! Won't you let me be your girlfriend, Dino-sama?!" the other girl confessed.

The blonde male ignored the last question as he suppressed the urge to just bash his head on something solid or go jump off a cliff.

He turned around towards the way he came from and gestured the females to follow him, in which they did. However, it seemed that as soon as he found the girls, lady luck had left him again, as he was lost, oh so very lost.

At this moment, a loud "EXTREME JOGGING!" could be heard from their right, and not long after that, a teen with white hair appeared. Surprisingly, Ryohei had noticed the group and stopped, only to shout at the top of his lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DINO-SAN?!"

Said man winced at the volume, hoping for the safety of his ear drums, and then replied with a laugh, "Ahaha, we kinda got lost? We're supposed to be at the afternoon tea area."

The Sun guardian, not noticing the wincing of the Cavallone boss and his kouhais, then replied with a grin, once again shouting, even louder this time if possible. "OH, I UNDERSTAND TO THE EXTREME! I'LL EXTREMELY TAKE YOU THERE! BUT HOW DID YOU END UP AT THE EXTREME GARAGE, TO THE EXTREME?!"

This time, Dino didn't even care about the safety of his ears as he looked around, only to see that the normally clueless Sun guardian was right for once, as they were indeed at the 'extreme' garage, as Ryohei had kindly put it.

Inwardly, the older male sulked in embarrassment. He, a mafia boss, had an even worse sense of direction than the most *oblivious guardian in the Vongola.

**_~10 minutes later; back at the afternoon tea area~_**

After walking- no, _jogging_ for a few minutes, the group had finally returned. The moment Dino was in sight, Reborn once again leapt out of his seat in order to send a kick at said Cavallone boss.

"OUCH!" The Sun Arcobaleno crossed his arms, wondering if he has to retorture- err, re_tutor_ the blonde.

"Hmpf, took you long enough, Baka-Dino, you're 10 minutes late. I think you need more training."

The Cavallone Decimo paled; he would rather do unlimited paperwork than go through Reborn's training again! "I'm sorry! I promise I won't be late again, just don't give me training!"

The fedora-wearer stared for a while, as if deep in thought, before an evil smirk creeped across his face, causing Dino to pale even more. "We shall see."

The group slowly then made their way towards their respective seats before taking a seat. All the food and tea had been set out and all the groups were already present.

The scent of chamomile tea wafted into their noses and the sight of the afternoon delicacies could make every student (and teacher) drool, though it didn't affect the guides as they were used to it.

Unlike lunch, where all the visitors were frozen in their seat, everyone dug in straight away.

All of a sudden, in midst of eating, a loud thump was heard. Every single person looked towards the direction of the sound only to see Nezu on the ground, mouth foaming and face green.

As if on cue, other students did the same, fainting with their faces turning into weird shades. The students that were still conscious started paling at what was happening to their classmates, glancing worriedly at the 'tours'.

Lal jumped out of her seat, walking over to Nezu before kneeling down next to said man's head.

After inspecting Nezu for a brief moment, the incomplete Arcobaleno stood back up, jumping back into her seat calmly. "It's food poisoning, and judging from the colour some of the food is turning, the mastermind is your so called fourth girlfriend."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, before asking a question, "Who let her in the kitchen?" As the last word was spoken, the Sun Arcobaleno was hugged from behind by a very pretty lady.

"Reborn~! You never told me that you were visiting the mansion~! I would've come with you!" The fedora-wearer stayed passive, as if he wasn't just being hugged to death by the assassin.

"I only came to show these imb- _students _that Da- _the mansion_." Silence followed Reborn's statement, everyone trying to process what he had heard.

The Cavallone boss swore that his ex-tutor was about to say _imbecile _and _Dame-Tsuna_, but he kept quiet as he still wanted to see the light of tomorrow. However, it seemed that the students didn't notice- *coughbecausethey'redumbcough*- so all was good.

"W-will they be o-ok?" stuttered out Kaaya nervously, kneeling down next to Shinji, who just happened to sit next to her and had fallen.

Reborn smirked unnoticeably, before replying smugly "_Probably_."

Awkward silence followed, students all panicking, until every single fainted person sat straight up. The students stared, temporarily in shock, before they all cheered happily.

Now, that didn't last very long. It wasn't long before the awakened students (and teacher) started throwing up everything they ate, the unaffected students hurriedly backing away.

"Nice side effects, Bianchi." Reborn snickered, inwardly cackling at the pathetic students, whilst Bianchi blushed happily at the compliment.

"Anything for you, Reborn~!"

Needless to say, those students continued throwing up for the next 15-30 minutes.

**_~Omake: What happened with the girls?~_**

**_~With Dino's group, 3:38pm~_**

It wasn't long before the group of fangirls arrived at a spacious area under a large tree. Sitting down in a circle, the grinning girls began their conversation filled with squeals and giggles.

"Ne ne, we should make a fan club for Tsunayoshi-sama!" Suzume was the first to speak, as she was the one to first see Tsuna and was now the club president.

Satsuki, the vice-president, supported Suzume and grinned "Exactly what Suzu-chan said!" Not surprisingly, all the other girls nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I didn't realise how awesome Tsunayoshi-sama was before!" stated the bubbly Yuuko. "So we all agree that Suzume-chan will be president and Satsuki-chan will be the vice?"

Once again, they all nodded in agreement, plans gushing through their heads. "Who here has a camera?" Asked Suzume, searching for their photographer. Yuuko raised her hand, excited as she was also a part of the Photography Club. "Good, then you can be in charge of taking pictures of Tsunayoshi-sama!" Cue happy cheers.

Akari then raised her hand up speedily, a smile etched on her face. "I'm good with computers, I can add effects to the photos!" Suzume nodded in acknowledgement, accepting the position.

"Nanako-chan, Satsuki-chan, you two can make the scrapbook for us to keep the best photos!" The former mentioned hit their chest with their fist, a determined expression on their faces before they replied in sync.

"Leave it to us!" Cheers of acknowledge came from the other two girls as well, but it quietened when Suzume spoke up again.

"I'll do the merchandise stuff when we hold bids! This is the official start of the club!"

"Hey! Afternoon tea's started, we're going back!"

* * *

***I think Ryohei is the most oblivious and not Yamamoto because I think Yamamoto actually know that it's not a game and cause it is the hardest to explain to Ryohei ._.**

**Well, just in case you didn't notice, the last person to speak there^ was Dino~**

**I really really hope that you like this chapter, and I will try my best to update every month or two ._. GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**I'm almost done with the next chapter of Cruel Clocks too, and for the new story..well, there might be a change of plans...you'll see...**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**_REVIEW!_**

**EDIT:**** LOL the A/N increased the words by like 1000 ._.**


	12. Chapter 12 Preview

**Hello readers. It's been a long long time. I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter, but just a preview.**

**I'm halfway through chapter 12, and I apologise in advance that it will definitely be pretty boring, as it- well, no spoilers for now as you'll see in this little preview.**

**I've been pretty busy, online and IRL. I'm starting to get over my obsession with FFN and KHR as I'm now addicted with Uta no Prince-sama, Naruto (Took me two months to read 628 chapters ), Karneval and Ansatsu Kyoshitsu. I'm also planning to watch Devil Survivor 2.**

**Even so, I still have many KHR plots dominating my brain, and maybe in the future, I'll get to write them. **

**I will try my best to update before I leave for China for 4 weeks, but I cannot promise anything as of far. I know you all must be disappointed in me, and to be honest, I am very much disappointed in myself.**

**I hope you all forgive me for making you wait for a measly chapter and for being an irresponsible author. All your wonderful reviews are enjoyable to read and will be replied when the actual chapter 12 is published.**

**Links to my active websites will be at the end of this preview.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Preview**

**_~4:50pm; With the students~_**

Eyes fluttered open as the woken students groaned. A good half of the students had been food poisoned by the Poison Scorpion, and it took at least half an hour, which is now, for them to wake up again.

Looking around, the students (and teacher) noticed that they were in a large, white room that resembled an infirmary, a very large infirmary to be exact.

It wasn't before long that someone spoke, though it wasn't any of the visitors.

"They have awakened, Reborn-dono. What are thou's next orders?" Basil stood against the wall, speaking into a…walkie talkie? Anyways, he seemed to be speaking to the Sun Arcobaleno.

"_Guide them here into the theater, Basil._"

The CEDEF member stood up straight, a grin on his face, before bidding Reborn good bye, _in a way_. "Fain, Reborn-dono! Over and out!" Hanging up, the teen grinned at the others, who were watching him, before gesturing them to get up and follow. "I will take thee to the theatre. Please follow me."

Getting up to their feet, the students followed Basil down the hallways, taking the stairs to the theater upstairs as the lift only fitted a maximum of ten people.

As the double door opened, fifteen pairs of eyes turned to said door, faces filled with relief as they saw that their classmates and teacher were still alive.

Reborn, who was standing at the front, suddenly spoke in a commanding voice, "Sit down. Now." Resulting in a crowd of students each scrambling to a comfortable and large movie chair in the large theater.

"Now that all of you are here, I would like to make one thing clear. As you all know, Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo, so he has the power to 'get rid' of you with the snap of a finger, not that he would do that…though I definitely would."

Though the last part was murmured, everyone had heard the Arcobaleno's words, a shiver running down their spines. "And since you are in Namimori, which is Vongola territory, it would be even easier. As much as I hate to admit it, Tsuna is my best student-" a 'pang!' sounded from the Cavallone boss, who somehow was now in the corner, growing mushrooms? "-and even I don't like seeing him holding back when getting bullied. So, I have made this movie for you all."

The Sun Arcobaleno jumped back to his seat at the front row with all the guides before the whole room darkened and the movie started.

The movie was practically a life-story of Tsuna and his guardians (though Mukuro's and Hibari's were obviously limited), and was unsurprisingly detailed, courtesy of the fedora-wearer.

It started with Reborn appearing at Tsuna's doorstep and telling him that he was his new home tutor. There wasn't too much for that part, as the infant obviously (with hesitation) removed all the mafia-related parts.

* * *

**And that is all for now. Chapter 12 is around about 40-50% complete. I have typed around about 2890 words as of far, but there will be more, and I'll warn you in advance that it would be pretty boring -.-**

**I would like too take this chance to once again thank all my reviewers and everyone who favourited and followed! I appreciate all your help and support!**

**If you want to contact me and expect a fast reply, just send me an inbox on FFN or DA. If you would like to see what I've been up to, here are some links; I would appreciate it if you check it out!**

**Deviantart: petiteskylark .deviantart **

**Youtube: www. youtube user /petiteskylark**

**Chorus group (I am known as Kaede): www. youtube channel /UCn90bQZYan7x8 _ Vcaw_ 2g2Q**

**Thank you all so much again. You can find my (very inactive) Twitter account on my profile!**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
